Run Kid Run! The First Edition
by YourRisingStorm
Summary: I will find you, Silverbolt, and the next time we meet, it'll be the worst you've ever confronted someone!" Blackout yelled after Silverbolt flew out of his sight. No flames.
1. Chapter 1

DECEPTICON RAMPAGE

Chapter 1

Soundwave in radio form: And now for a song that'll make you feel never alone.

You never go  
Your always here (suffocating me)  
Under my skin  
I cannot run away  
Fading slowly

I'd give it all to you  
Letting go of me  
Reaching as I fall  
I know it's already over now  
Nothing left to lose  
Loving you again  
I know it's already over, already over now

My best defense, running from you  
I can't resist, take all you want from me  
Breaking slowly

I'd give it all to you  
Letting go of me  
Reaching as I fall  
I know it's already over now  
Nothing left to lose  
Loving you again  
I know it's already over, already over now!

You're all I'm reaching for  
It's already over  
All I'm reaching for!  
It's already over now

I'd give it all to you  
I offer up my soul  
It's already over, already over now!

Give it all to you  
Letting go of me  
Reaching as I fall  
I know it's already over now  
Nothing left to lose  
Loving you again!  
I know it's already over now!  
It's already over now!  
I know it's already over, already over

Soundwave: And that was Already Over by Red for all you fans out there.

Megatron: Put on Demon Hunter. I'm fond of that.

Starscream: I like Akon.

Megatron: Ew. Yuck.

Laserbeak: Soundwave could play whatever song he likes.

Blackout: If I ever hear Akon again, I'll kill everyone apart of that band!

Starscream: But it's a great band. You gotta admit it.

Soundwave: We'll listen to Demon Hunter first then Akon. That way everyone's happy.

Megatron: I want everyone pissed off, though.

Blackarachnia: Brawl's already pissed. We don't need more.

Megatron: Shut up! I wanna listen to my music.

Soundwave: And for all you hard rockers, here's Demon Hunter Undying.

Ever since the day that I was made I've been deciding the end  
And I was made of wood and stone that won't diminish or burn  
So when the heavy hand of death is here to take me away  
I'll be the solid grip of time, forever holding my stay  
Nobody ever made a force that took a beating like me  
I call the earth and every scum to come and try to fight me  
Cus when I made the choice to live beyond the dirt that we tread  
I felt the curse of mortal limit fall before it was said

Pre-chorus:  
When this season ends…

Chorus:  
One final heart-break  
And blinding lights will guide our way  
Free us our blind state  
They will call us by our name  
(repeat)  
Undying

Tearing through these days I find the tolerance to strive and push on  
I know what lies beyond this life for me is already won  
No one can take away the blood that covers over my fall  
Without the blood of perfect life I know I'm nothing at all  
So now I reign forever hallowed in eternity's hand  
No man can shake me from the everlasting ground that I stand

(Pre-chorus)

(Chorus)

We are the ones who will still remain when all is laid to waste  
We are the ones who, when angels cry, will see them face to face

We are the ones who will still remain when all is laid to waste  
We are the ones who, when angels cry, will see them face to face

We are the ones, we are the ones, we are the ones

(Pre-Chorus)

(Chorus)

Undying

Yeah!

Undying

Megatron: I love that song.

Blackout: I thought we only love destruction.

Megatron: And don't forget the ladies.

Blackout: Oh yeah.

Blackarachnia: Gag me!

Starscream: Now let's listen to Smack That! *Eerie silence* Uh guys? *Everyone had left the lounge*

Blackout: Gross! Starscream likes to listen to that "old school" song.

Megatron: Heh! You're telling me! Now let's go back into the past and visit our Predacon friends.

Bonecrusher: Those midgets? *complaining voice*

Barricade: Oh don't worry. Now we can scare those tiny Maximals!

Bonecrusher: That's always fun!

Soundwave: Who'll be in charge while we are not present, Lord Megatron?

Megatron: Shockblast can be.

Ramjet: What about the AllSpark, my liege?

Megatron: Weren't you there when I got it?

Blackout: Guess he wasn't. Man you really missed out. We kicked Optimus Pinhead and his loser Autofreaks tailpipes big time. And we recruited former Autobots Ironhide and Jazz.

Brawl: I thought he died.

Barricade: Same, but apparently Ratchet fixed Jazz. *he turns to Megatron* But wasn't the AllSpark absorbed into your chest, sir?

Megatron: Yes, but since I had it implanted in me, I rebuilt the AllSpark myself. But then Optimus Prime and his morons got in my way and stole it and blah blah blah, you know the rest.

*The Decepticons followed Megatron as he opened a portal into the past*


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

AT THE MAXIMAL BASE…

Optimus Primal: Damage report.

Rhinox: Since those Predacons attacked, the base is now running perfectly and fully powered up sir. Cheetor and Tigatron are still the CR chamber in critical condition. It may take days before they wake up, perfectly fine.

Rattrap: Hey Big Banana! We got trouble! A warp field is opening up in sector 51138!

Primal: Warp field?!?

Silverbolt: I thought that the Predacons don't have that technology.

Rhinox: No they don't.

Rattrap: Then whoever they are, they might not be too friendly.

Silverbolt: Look at that! *he points to the warp field as unusual looking machines came out of it*

Primal: Never seen one of those before.

Dinobot: I have.

All: You have?

Dinobot: Those are the Predacons new friends. Vicious creatures they are. They must be from Cybertron because they can change form as well but they don't need to say "terrorize" or "maximize".

Primal: Odd.

Silverbolt: Should I go investigate for you, sir?

Primal: Please do so.

Rhinox: I don't think that'll be smart…

Silverbolt: I've done this a million times. I'm not a young bot anymore. I can take care of myself.

Rattrap: Don't make us have to go out on a rescue mission, Sir Drools-a-Lot.

*Silverbolt ignored him and flew off*

*As he approached the invaders, he overheard their discussion…*

Invader 1: Where are the Predacons, Lord Megatron? *speaks like he's singing*

Silverbolt: *snickers*

Invader 2: They should be in their base, as far as I'm aware.

Invader 1: They could've changed their location, sir.

Megatron (Invader 2): I'd be very aware of that Soundwave.

Blackout: *transforms into a huge robot*

Silverbolt: *GULP!* Silverbolt to base. Come in Rattrap.

Rattrap: How are things going Bird-Dog?

Silverbolt: No time for that Rattrap, just put me through to Primal.

Rattrap: Whatever you say Fly-Boy.

Primal: I'm here Silverbolt. Status report.

Silverbolt: These invaders are enormous! One transformed into a massive robot. If I compare myself to him, I'd only be up to the middle of his shin!

Primal: Are you sure?

Silverbolt: Absolutely. One of the invaders named Soundwave just called another of the invaders "Megatron".

Rattrap: Another Megajerk?

Silverbolt: 'Fraid so. We're no match for these guys. I estimate at least twenty of them. Wait, the one named Soundwave just opened his chest and nine more jumped out of his chest! They are about the size of us!

Rhinox: They are probably the Decepticons. Only they have a leader named Megatron and one named Soundwave who could eject smaller robots.

Rattrap: Decepti-whats?

Rhinox: Decepticons. More eviller than the Predacons can ever be and way more powerful.

Rattrap: Oh great. The Deceptijerks are here with another Megajerk.

Primal: Just be extremely careful Silverbolt. Who knows how powerful these Decepticons are.

Silverbolt: Acknowledged sir. Silverbolt out. *he crept up silently to where the Decepticons were and hid in a bush*

Blackout: Oh yeah, now I remember. They are using that spaceship as a base.

Bonecrusher: And so are the Maximals, Blackout. Where are the Maximals? I want to scare the living-daylights out of them!

Barricade: *ejects Frenzy* Be patient. They'll be around sooner or later. What can you say, the Predacons are their enemies.

Sideways: What do you say, my lord?

Megatron: Ugh! This mudball of a planet is worse than it was in the future!

Brawl: WTF?

Megatron: What did you say?!?!

Brawl: *points at an early evolved human*

Megatron: Disgusting!

*the human takes one look at the Decepticons, and runs away*

Frenzy: HA! Not so tough are they now!

Megatron: Yes, indeed.

Starscream: When could we go off and cause destruction and chaos, Lord Megatron?

Megatron: Whenever you like, my friend.

Bonecrusher: Oh guys, lets go now. Let's find those pathetic Maximals and scare the wits out of them!

Scorponok: *got ejected off Blackout* Yeah! I want to see how good they are against my weapons!

Megatron: Which ever Decepticon wants to go bug the Maximals are permitted to, but I want at least five to come with me.

Soundwave: Ratbat, Overkill, Brawl, Frenzy, Rumble, Squawktalk, Beastbox, Slugfest, Starscream, and I will accompany you sir.

Megatron: Excellent.

Blackout: All those who want to strike fear, come with me.

All in favour with Blackout: YEAH!!!

Silverbolt: Uh-oh. Silverbolt to base. Come in Primal.

Primal: Primal here. Go ahead.

Silverbolt: Warning. There are at least ten or more coming to search for us and cause major trouble.

Rattrap: They assembled a squad?

Silverbolt: Right. The one named Blackout just assembled the squad and *the transmissions all the sudden cut* Rattrap! Come in! Come in!

Blackout: I drained all power from the planet so there are no possible ways to track our coming.

Bonecrusher: What about the communications like com-links?

Blackout: Jammed. There is no way for them to have contact between one another.

Barricade: And spies?

Blackout: We'll find them and crush them to tiny pieces!

Ravage: Crush the sparks out of them!

Sideways: Wipe them out of existence!

Blackout: Decepticons move out!

Silverbolt: Oh no! I gotta get back to base before they do! *he soared off from his hiding place and flew off as fast as he could*

Laserbeak: Spy! *he points at Silverbolt*

Barricade: Let's get him!

Silverbolt: Oh no! They spotted me! Computer, full speed to the wings and now!

Computer: Acknowledged.

Silverbolt: *got an extra boost of speed but the Decepticons were gaining* Oh slag! They are too fast! I gotta outsmart them!

Laserbeak: *lands on top of Silverbolt* I got him!

Silverbolt: Get off me you stupid bird!

Ravage: *leaps off the ground and starts biting furiously*

Silverbolt: Argh! Ouch! Get off me! *he grabs Laserbeak and throws him at Ravage and the two fall to the ground*

Sideways: Big mistake, little miscreant!

Bonecrusher: Yeah! You're so dead now because here comes Soundwave more pissed than ever!

Soundwave: Laserbeak! Ravage! *he glared at Silverbolt and his hand transformed into a huge ionic fusion cannon and blasted the Maximal out of the sky*

Silverbolt: *screams with pain*

Scorponok: HA! That'll teach ya not to mess with Soundwave!

Blackout: A beautiful bulls-eye, Soundwave!

Soundwave: I must return to Lord Megatron. *he picks up Ravage and Laserbeak*

Barricade: *rushes over to the impact site* Where did he go?

Sideways: He probably got away.

Silverbolt: Wow. That robot deserves a gold star for knowing where I went. *he limped back to the Maximal base and entered it*

Primal: Silverbolt! What happened?

Silverbolt: I was attacked by a metallic bird and a metallic jaguar. Then the guy named Soundwave had a giant cannon and shot me out of the sky.

Rattrap: Will you live Bird-Dog? *says with a very sarcastic voice*

Silverbolt: Duh!

Rhinox: I'm going to put you in a CR chamber now, Silverbolt.

Silverbolt: If we survive the attack.

Dinobot: What attack?

Silverbolt: The one those Decepticons are… *falls into unconsciousness*

Primal: Silverbolt!

Rhinox: Dinobot, help me put him in one of the CR chambers.

Dinobot: Of course.

Rattrap: Hey guys. We got trouble. Here they come!

All: *stared out the window as sirens pierced the silence with Barricade leading the way*

Primal: Computer, auto-cannons on now!

Computer: Acknowledged.

Rattrap: EEEEEK!!! *he hit the high note as Barricade transformed*

Barricade: *growls*

Airazor: We're dead.

Rhinox: We got a major problem. *the computer screens and lights flickered than went off*

Primal: They're shutting down our controls!

Rattrap: How? They'd have to sabotage the base in order to do that!

Rhinox: Or drain the base dry. *he looks over at the CR chambers* Oh Primus, no!

Primal: What now?

Rhinox: The CR chambers are shut down. Cheetor, Tigatron, and Silverbolt could die if they remain in those too long!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Primal: What do you mean that they can die if they stay in the CR chambers too long?

Rhinox: The CR chambers fix them up. If they aren't working, Cheetor, Tigatron, and Silverbolt's bodies cannot fix themselves so they start to die. We gotta get them out of their ASAP!

Rattrap: EEEEEEK!!!! *the base rocked violently as Blackout transformed on top*

Dinobot: We gotta stop that Decepticon! *Blackout started tearing through the base*

Blackarachnia (Maximal): Save my love, please Primal!

*Scorponok pounced out of the floor and started firing*

Primal: We will, I promise. Dinobot, help me take down this scorpion.

Scorponok: My name is Scorponok, you fool!

Rattrap: Another Scorpinut?

Blackout: HA! You cannot hide pathetic creatures!

Rhinox: I got Silverbolt, Cheetor, and Tigatron. We must retreat, now!

Barricade: *smashed through the base cockpit*

Rattrap: Let's get going!

Airazor: Quick to the back door!

Primal: Come one. *he picked up both Tigatron and Cheetor* Hurry!

Rhinox: *he and Dinobot supported Silverbolt and ran with the others* I hope they haven't barricaded the back door.

Rattrap: They've fired at us! *Blackout's energy blast started travelling down the narrow passage, gaining on the Maximals*

*they barely made it out as the blast disintegrated the whole base*

Primal: Are we all accounted for?

Rhinox: As far as I'm concerned, we're all accounted for, sir.

Rattrap: Anybody lose something?

Dinobot: Nope. Either than the fact that all our possessions were in there, we didn't lose anything at all.

Blackarachnia: When will they get up?

Rhinox: Whenever their power levels are fully charged.

Rattrap: Or if that doesn't work, they die, right?

Primal: Don't be so negative, Rattrap.

Airazor: We should retreat into the forest or they'll find us faster.

Dinobot: Good point.

*they retreated into the forest*

Rattrap: Oh great, more Deceptijerks!

Primal: If we can remain quiet, we could sneak past them.

Soundwave: Megatron look.

Megatron: I see them. Decepticons set up a perimeter around them so they cannot escape.

Rattrap: We didn't even have to be loud and they find us.

Dinobot: Shut up Rattrap!

Megatron: What brings you Maximals into our business?

Rhinox: Well…uh…uh…

Rattrap: Here, I'll show you Megajerk!

Soundwave: How dare you insult Lord Megatron!

Primal: Rattrap, quiet and remain that way until I ask you to speak!

Megatron: I'll show you mouse! Soundwave, bind them!

Blackarachnia (M): Good going Rattrap!

Soundwave: Rumble, Frenzy, bind them!

Rumble: Yes sir! *he and Frenzy tied the Maximals up individually*

Megatron: Because of your stupid mouse, I'm going to send you anywhere on this planet in the future!

Airazor: Uh oh!

Megatron: And the mouse goes first!

Rattrap: Me and my big mouth! *Megatron opens up a portal and throws Rattrap in it* AAAAIIIIIIEEEEEE!!!!

Primal: Rattrap!!!

Megatron: Now you all would go separate ways! *he opened random portals and threw one Maximal in separately*

*While Megatron was ridding of the Maximals, Silverbolt awoke*

Silverbolt: Huh? Where am…who are? *Megatron grabbed him roughly and threw him in a random portal* AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!

*Silverbolt landed at a thump at a door step and one of his wings accidently hit the door bell*

Door bell: DING-DONG!!!

*the door opened and a female wolf stepped out of the door*

Wolf: Yes, who's there?

Silverbolt: *groans*

Wolf: Oh my goodness, a winged wolf.

A Voice from within the house: Who is it dear?

Wolf: An unconscious winged wolf, Brock.

Brock: *he comes over to his wife* Oh my, you're right. What should we do with it?

Wolf: I'm sure we can put him with the other children. They won't mind.

Brock: What if they tease him because of his wings?

Wolf: We'll have to discipline them.

Brock: Well, I suppose the other orphans won't mind. We'll care for him until his family comes looking for him, Crystal.

Crystal: *lifts up Silverbolt* What should we call him for now until we find out his real name?

Brock: We'll call him Luke for now.

*they walked inside and closed the door*


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

THE NEXT DAY…

Silverbolt: Huh? Where am I? *he sees a little coyote staring over him*

Coyote Kid: So you're finally awake Luke.

Silverbolt: Who's Luke?

Coyote Kid: You are silly.

Silverbolt: I'm not Luke. My name is Silverbolt.

Coyote Kid: Nice name. My name is Adam.

Silverbolt: Adam, it's a pleasure to meet you.

Adam: So where's your family?

Silverbolt: What do you mean?

Adam: Duh. You're in an orphanage.

Silverbolt: I never had parents at all. I have a team. I'm a Maximal air and ground warrior.

Adam: Perhaps you hit your head to hard Luke.

Silverbolt: Don't call me that!

Adam: Hey Levi! The new guy is crazier and dumber than we thought.

Levi (another coyote): Good. Now we could tease someone else.

Adam: I know. And he claims to be a Maximal air and ground warrior.

Levi: Crazy dude!

Silverbolt: I am not crazy. It's the truth. I battle against the evil Predacons and their leader Megatron. I've even spied on their new friends the Decepticons.

Levi: Okay, you're cool and all but you are rather stupid. Don't let Danny catch you saying those kind of crazy things. You might get beaten up big time.

Silverbolt: It won't be me who will be hurt! *growls*

Adam: Ooh! This guy thinks he's so tough and that he can take on Danny! You are really dumb Lukey!

Silverbolt: Don't make me hurt you to stop you from bugging me!

Levi: Whatever. Hey Adam, let's go bug the other new guy Kevin!

Adam: He's not awake yet.

Levi: I know. It's like cheetahs can sleep forever.

Silverbolt: Wait, what kind of animal did you say he was?

Levi: A cheetah. What are you deaf?

Adam: He arrived twenty minutes before you were sent here.

Levi: Maybe your parents got so annoyed of his stupid stories, they sent him here.

Silverbolt: I told you, I never had a family.

Adam: He's too afraid to admit it.

Silverbolt: That does it! *he smacked Adam with his uninjured wing with full force*

Levi: ADAM!!! *the other coyote fell to the ground, unconscious* You'll pay for striking my brother!

Silverbolt: I warned you but you didn't heed to my warning.

Levi: I'll kill you, Luke!

Silverbolt: Don't try it kid.

A Voice: What's going on here?

Levi: Hey Danny!*speaks to a German Shepherd* Luke finally got up and hit Adam for no reason!

Silverbolt: He got on my nerves.

Danny: *kicked Silverbolt hard in the chest* You like that? You like that? That's for striking one of my friends so harshly.

Silverbolt: That didn't even hurt kid.

Danny: I'll show you pain! *he grabs a chair and threw it at Silverbolt*

Silverbolt: Argh! Don't make me beat the living daylights out of you, kid! You remind me of one of those Predacons but the only difference is you don't have any weapons at all.

Danny: Bring it tough guy!

All the other kids: FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! (started chanting)

Silverbolt: *he charged at Danny and slammed into him*

A Girl: He's so attractive!

Another Girl: Yeah! Hit him in the nose!

A Boy: Sack him! Sack him!

Another Boy: Come on boys, let's help Danny out! *they charged into the fight and started punching Silverbolt and thrust him to the ground*

Silverbolt: *talking to himself* Computer. Damage report. Do I still have enough power to maximize?

Computer: Power level at 43% and dropping. Wings still heavily damaged. No chance to maximize until power level above 74%.

Silverbolt: That's reassuring news!

A Boy: We got him! *he punched Silverbolt in the stomach hard and in the nose*

Danny: Good. I want to make his pain all the worse. Stand back.

Silverbolt: Stop it! I give up! You win!

Danny: NO! I want to finish this fight in a man's way! *he kicked Silverbolt in the groin*

Silverbolt: Argh! *tears rolled down his face*

All Bystanders: OOH!!! That's gotta hurt!

Computer: Warning power level at 23%. Stasis lock must commence immediately.

Silverbolt: Override! *he got up, mustered all the strength he could and smacked Danny with all his might who fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes*

Computer: Warning power level at 15%. Stasis lock must commence.

Silverbolt: *groans* Acknowledged. Commence stasis lock procedure.

Computer: Acknowledged. Stasis locks commencing.

Bystanders: *watched as Silverbolt's eyes closed and he fell to the ground*

Danny: *he got up* Well, that'll teach him and show him whose boss here!

A Girl: What's stasis lock?

Danny: I don't know but whatever it was, it knocked him out.

The Girl: Was he talking to himself?

Danny: I don't know and I don't care.

The Girl: *kicks Danny in the groin* But I do!

Danny: *hits the high note and falls to the ground crying and writhing in pain*

Brock: What's going on here?

Danny: *gets up* I don't know but Luke hit Adam for no reason and then he sacked me just for wanting to help my friend. Then he tripped and fell and hit his head.

The Girl (a husky): Why you little deceiving sonofa bitch!

Brock: What actually happened?

Husky: *she explained the whole mess, how Adam and Levi started being an annoyance to how Silverbolt said something about stasis lock and how she sacked Danny for being an annoying little pest*

Another Girl: I second that Mr. Marshal!

A boy: Same here!

Brock: Everyone into the living room now!

Crystal: What happened? *she watched all the kids run past her*

Brock: A fight broke out and Luke was badly injured.

Husky: His name is Silverbolt.

Brock: Thank-you Merichale (Mare-i-shall).

Husky: You're welcome.

Crystal: Should we call an ambulance?

Brock: We should.

A Voice: Miss Crystal, what's going on? *a groggily cheetah walked out of a room*

Crystal: Its okay little one. There was a fight and someone got hurt badly. *she picked up the cheetah*

Cheetah: Silverbolt!

Brock: You know him?

Cheetah: Long story sir.

*an ambulance came and they took Silverbolt to the hospital*

Cheetah: We go way back to…uh…about five years ago.

Crystal: Oh so you do know someone here don't you Kevin?

Cheetah: The name Kevin is nice but I'd prefer to be called by my real name ma'am.

Brock: And what name is that?

Cheetah: My name is Cheetor and Silverbolt is as close to me like a brother but he's just a friend.

Crystal: So what happened to your family?

Cheetor: Ah…um…uh actually I don't know remember what happened to them.

Crystal: Oh, I'm sorry to hear that.

Cheetor: Its okay but…*the sound of a helicopter echoed overhead*

Brock: But?

Cheetor: Decepticon!

Crystal: What?

Cheetor: Decepticon! I heard my…uh…family talk about them coming and how they destroyed our…uh…home.

Brock: Are they a gang or something?

Cheetor: In a way but really powerful. And I heard that sound before…*he started to panic*

Crystal: Are you okay Cheetor?

Cheetor: Just hide me please! That's one of them outside!

Brock: Over our heads?

Cheetor: YES!!!

Brock: Where can we hide him?

Crystal: I got an idea.

MEANWHILE OUTSIDE…

Blackout: This is the house. I'm sure it is.

Scorponok: Transform already, I want to eat fat people!

Blackout: Why?

Scorponok: They're juicier than normal people and more filling.

Blackout: Suit yourself. *he transformed and ejected Scorponok of his back*

Scorponok: You can find me in Chicago.

Blackout: Why are you going there?

Scorponok: It is the fattest city in the US, that's why! *he dug underground*

Blackout: *banged the door hard*

MEANWHILE INSIDE THE ORPHANAGE…

Crystal: There we go. Now no one would be able to find you, Cheetor.

Cheetor: Just get going and if he asks about me and Silverbolt, say nothing about us, okay?

Crystal: Alright, just stay right in here. *she placed him into a cradle*

Cheetor: I don't think I want to leave until the Decepticon is gone.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Crystal: I got it. Brock, go and discipline the other children.

Brock: Sure thing.

Crystal: *she walked over to the front door and opened it* Yes?

Blackout: Look up here low-life!

Crystal: *gazed up* Oh my goodness! What are you?

Blackout: That's none of your business, Creature! I'm looking for a cheetah and a winged wolf that look like this. *he showed her two pictures* Have you seen them?

Crystal: *stared at the pictures in silence*

Blackout: ANSWER ME, YOU WORTHLESS FOOL!!! *he struck her hard and she collapsed*

Crystal: I…I…I have not seen them. I don't know who you are talking about!

Blackout: Don't give that bull-shit! They were sent exactly to these coordinates yesterday. NOW WHERE ARE THEY???

Brock: Is there something wrong, my dear?

Blackout: Stay out of this worthless creature! *he glanced down at Crystal who was trembling with fear* Where are they, bitch?

Crystal: I don't know. You may search the whole orphanage if you like but they are not here. Perhaps they've already been adopted.

Blackout: Let me see that sign in book!

Crystal: *quickly rushed into the orphanage and came back with the book*

Blackout: *grabbed it out of her paws and scanned it* Whose Kevin and whose Luke?

Crystal: They might be the ones you are looking for, but they have been already adopted by a German couple who went back to Germany.

Blackout: F***!!!

Crystal: Language please. There are kids here who will start saying those words.

Blackout: SILENCE VERMIN!!! I want to check this whole orphanage from top to bottom. *he grabbed the roof and lifted it up* If I find them, you'll wish you've never been born! *he searched the orphanage from the roof* Hmm. Since I need to be smaller, I'm going to call for a friend. _Ah war doo new itoo atgwer atcha noowe!_ (Translation: Barricade, this is Blackout. Bring Frenzy to the orphanage in Springfield)

A Reply Code: _Ah war goi_… (Translation: Barricade en-route…)

*A police car came roaring down the street at full speed and came up to the orphanage, stopped for one second, tossed a radio out the window and drove away at full speed*

Crystal: To punish and enslave? *whispered*

Blackout: Frenzy, go into the orphanage and search the whole place for the cheetah and the winged wolf.

Frenzy (the radio): *he transformed*

Crystal: AAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!!!

Frenzy rushed inside and searched every and all the children shrieked. "Gotta search everywhere. Mustn't fail Blackout!" He searched all downstairs and went upstairs, tearing down doors, throwing objects out of his way, and breaking anything in his path. He finally reached a room entitled "Nursery" and bashed down the door. He bright glowing blue eyes pierced the darkness and he searched the room. He approached one cradle and flipped the covers. Nothing. He did the same with the next twelve. Again nothing. Getting frustrated, he peered in and pulled the covers. Just a small wolf puppy fast asleep. He left the nursery and continued searching the orphanage. Finally he returned to Blackout.

Frenzy: They're not there sir.

Blackout: So they have been adopted by who?

Crystal: Mr and Mrs Glutton.

Blackout: Glutton? Hmm. Come along Frenzy, I'll drop you off at base. Barricade can find you there.

Frenzy: Okay. *Blackout transformed and picked up the smaller robot*

Blackout: If I find out that you've lied to me, I'll destroy this whole orphanage!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Crystal: *she watched in relief as Blackout flew away* Is everyone alright?

Brock: Yes they are all just fine.

Merichale: What were those things?

Crystal: My guess is they were Decepticons like Cheetor had told us.

Levi: You mean Kevin.

Brock: No, his actual name is Cheetor.

Crystal: I'm going to check on him. *she walked up the stairs and walked into the nursery and over to the wolf pup in the cradle* Cheetor, they left.

Cheetor: Good thing. I was frightened when the small robot came and checked the other cradles. I thought for sure that I was a goner.

Crystal: Well you're still here.

Cheetor: I heard the threat against the whole orphanage. I gotta find a way to be adopted along with Silverbolt. And we must keep low profiles too. We cannot be together and never see each other for a long time until these Decepticons forget about us. And the orphanage needs to be repositioned or you and the others die.

Crystal: Some reason I don't think that you and Silverbolt are children.

Cheetor: No we are not. We're Maximals from the planet Cybertron. We were on a scouting mission when our ship was attacked by the Predacons. Both ships were destroyed and we fell on this planet. Then we got new bodies to transform into to hide from the Predacons who did the same and to blend in with our surroundings. Our war was called the Beast Wars and we've seen many weird things. Then the Decepticons, another gang from Cybertron came and destroyed our base and we were sent into the future. I got here before Silverbolt did and now here we are.

Crystal: So what do you mean you could transform?

Cheetor: *he removed the baby clothes and the wolf pup disguise and transformed into his robot form*

Crystal: Oh my goodness, you are one of them!

Cheetor: Silverbolt can transform too, but he's in stasis lock until his body is repaired.

Crystal: How interesting.

Cheetor: *transformed back to a cheetah* But he won't wake up until his stasis lock is told to override. He could be like that for million of years and he won't awake on his own. It's like a dreamless sleep. Kinda like you're dead.

Crystal: But you gotta keep a low profile.

Cheetor: Exactly. I need a new name because those Decepticons will be looking for both Cheetor and Kevin. And I can't just be like a normal kid.

Crystal: We'll call you Jesse for now and Silverbolt we'll call Brad.

Jesse (Cheetor): Good but I can't be like a kid at all. Silverbolt has to pretend he's a young child and he cannot have his wings out in the open. We'll have to hide them somehow or the Decepticons will know who to go looking for.

Crystal: We could use a backpack to stuff his wings into, but it has to be extra large. And for you Jesse, you could pretend you are a baby cheetah.

Jesse: I don't like that idea but I suppose it'll work.

Crystal: Shouldn't we go see Silverbolt now?

Jesse: I need to get into my disguise. Could you help me with it?

Crystal: No problem.

Jesse: But once Silverbolt is back, we gotta get someone to adopt us.

Crystal: Alright. Now hold still. *Jesse did as he was told as Crystal put a baby outfit on him* There now we can go see Silverbolt.

Jesse: Start calling him Brad or someone might let the name slip to a Decepticon.

Crystal: Good point. I mean now we can go see Brad.

Jesse: There you go!

Crystal: SHH! You're not supposed to talk, remember?

Jesse: I'm not going to like this but I suppose I'll get used to it.

Crystal: *she lifted him up and placed him in a carriage* Honey! I'm going to the hospital to see Brad, that's Silverbolt's new name and I'm bringing Jesse, Kevin's actual name.

Brock: Okay, just don't be long.

Crystal: I won't dear. *she opened the front door and left*

SOMEWHERE OVER THE ATLANTIC…

Blackout: Let's go Decepticons! Were going to kill Mr and Mrs Glutton!

Starscream: Cool. What makes you think this couple live in Germany?

Blackout: Good question. I looked them up on the Internet and boy are they fat!

Jetstorm: Can I do a gas-attack?

Ramjet: When none of us are around!

Blackout: Come on! Hurry! We must get there quickly before they turn Cheetor and Silverbolt into gluttons like themselves!

Thundercracker: What's the purpose of this mission?

Blackout: To retrieve both Cheetor and Silverbolt and convert them into Decepticons.

Cyclonus: I hate flying over long distances!

Tidal Wave: Hop on. There's plenty of room on my flight deck.

Cyclonus: Wahoo! *he landed on the aircraft carrier deck*

Blackout: Focus, we need to obtain our goal or else, we'll have to use dumb Preds for our team. Do any of you want that?

All: No sir.

Blackout: Besides, they have their own goals in mind and we have our own. Now let's complete this mission so we can get back to base and kick it back.

Starscream: Good idea.

AT THE HOSPITAL…

Nurse: You may go see Brad now Mrs. Charleston.

Crystal: Thanks. *she pushed the carriage into the room and gently patted Silverbolt on the back* Hey Silverbolt. How are you feeling?

Silverbolt: Sore. I cannot really move.

Crystal: It's okay. Take it easy.

Silverbolt: I will.

Crystal: We encountered a Decepticon wanting you and threatening while swearing at the same time.

Silverbolt: Oh great.

Crystal: So you have to change your name or they'll find you and Cheetor.

Silverbolt: Cheetor is here too?

Jesse: In the carriage.

Silverbolt: *glanced in* Cheetor! Why are you like this?

Crystal: *she explained everything of the Decepticon encounter and why he has a new name*

Silverbolt: That means I need a new name too.

Crystal: Your name will be Bradley but Brad for short.

Silverbolt: And you have to hide my wings?

Jesse: Yes.

Silverbolt: And I have to act like a little kid?

Crystal: Yes, or else they'll find you and soon Cheetor.

Silverbolt: Then we can't be together. If we get adopted, Jesse has to go off on his own and I have to go alone as well.

Jesse: Basically.

Silverbolt: And what about the others who started the fight? They'll be sure to use my other name.

Crystal: We'll just have to explain it to them.

Silverbolt: How young am I supposed to act?

Jesse: About a toddler's age.

Silverbolt *moans*

Jesse: Or a very old grandpa wolf! *he started to laugh*

Silverbolt: Yeah a old wolf would be in an orphanage. That's a laugh!

Crystal: I'm sure you'll go with the first option. Besides you have to.

Silverbolt: Actually, I'll be like Jesse. That way he's not the only one acting like a baby. Besides, I want to see how cute an adorable I can be.

Jesse: You're joking right?

Silverbolt: Nope.

Jesse: You'll regret it Bradley.

Silverbolt: Just call me by my actual name.

Crystal: Too risky. Are you ready for a new look?

Silverbolt: Whatever. At least I don't have to be a spoiled brat like Danny!

UP IN THE CLOUDS ABOVE PARIS…

Blackout: We're getting closer. I can feel it.

Ramjet: Good. The sooner we attack, the sooner we could leave.

Cyclonus: Tidal Wave took the long way. Can't we wait for him to arrive when we get there?

Starscream: Duh! We aren't going to attack with out one of our comrades.

Blackout: We'll be over Germany very soon. Stay focused.

Cyclonus: Duh!

Blackout: The sooner we complete our mission, the better.

Ramjet: Then we all can go back to base and relax. Yes we heard you already.

Blackout: Actually that's what you said. I was going to say the sooner we destroy the Glutton couple, the sooner we have new Decepticon friends.

Starscream: Right.

Cyclonus: So, under who's orders are we doing this by anyways?

Blackout: Lord Megatron's of course.

Ramjet: You're over loyal, Blackout.

Blackout: Hell no! I'm not the idiot bowing to Megatron 24/7! That's Lugnut!

Cyclonus: Obviously!

Blackout: We're almost there. Just another hour or so.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

AT THE ORPHANAGE…

Crystal: Of course you can take a look at the children, Mrs Hannah. Do come inside.

Hannah: Thank-you Crystal.

Crystal: Kids! This might be your lucky day to get a family!

Hannah: I don't want a child. I want to adopt a baby if there is any.

Brock: We have two. Jesse and Bradley.

Hannah: May I please see them?

Brock: Certainly ma'am. Do be quiet, they are napping.

Hannah: *she followed Crystal into the nursery* My goodness! They are so cute! Who's who?

Crystal: The cheetah babe is Jesse and the wolf pup is Bradley.

Hannah: Well since they are, I'll take Jesse. I could always use a smile from a baby cheetah.

Brock: Of course ma'am. I just need you to fill out these papers and sign here. *Hannah filled out the papers and signed* Congratulations ma'am! You have now adopted little Jesse.

Crystal: You'll love the little sweet heart.

Hannah: Oh I'm sure I will. *she gently picked up Jesse and left the orphanage*

Brock: Now all we need to do is to find a home for Bradley.

AT THE GLUTTON'S HOME…

Blackout: Where is the cheetah and winged wolf you fat fools?

Mr. Glutton: Duh, I don't know.

Blackout: Then you are no use to me! *he charges his energy cannon and disintegrated the whole house including the Gluttons*

Starscream: So let me guess. Now you're pissed off.

Blackout: I've been tricked!

Cyclonus: At least it wasn't a trap…

Blackout: Go back to base. I have some business that I must take of.

Ramjet: Whatever.

Blackout: Those fools will pay with their own lives now!!!

AT THE ORPHANAGE…

Crystal: Thankfully we found a home for Jesse. Now we need to find a home for Bradley before those Decepticons find out that we've tricked them.

Brock: Yes, we want to be gone from this orphanage by the time they arrive as really not happy guys.

Crystal: We need to be relocated quickly once we find a home for Bradley.

Door Bell: DING DONG!

Crystal: I go answer the door. Maybe someone has come to adopt Bradley.

Brock: It's possible. But sometimes folks around here don't want babies. They want already grown kids.

Crystal: *stroked Bradley's head* Yes but apparently Hannah wanted a baby.

Brock: Aren't you going to answer the door?

Crystal: Can you please do it?

Brock: Why do I bother reminding you? *he hurries over to the door and answers it* Yes? *he sees a cloaked figure*

Cloaked Figure: I've heard you run an orphanage if I'm correct?

Brock: Yes, that is correct.

Cloaked Figure: Well, I've travelled far to adopt a child.

Brock: Why would you do that?

Cloaked Figure: Because where I come from, all the kids are already adopted.

Brock: Well you can come in. The children are all downstairs playing their videogames.

Cloaked Figure: Oh my. I don't think I want any kids obsessed with videogames.

Brock: There are others in the kitchen eating their third snack since lunch.

Cloaked Figure: I'm sorry but I don't want gluttons. I want a child who is relatively sincere, tender-hearted, and someone I know will love me forever.

Brock: Gee, that's a big want.

Cloaked Figure: Any girls?

Brock: They're way too rowdy. You won't find any of them sincere.

Cloaked Figure: Any younger than age 5?

Brock: We have two. Tristan is age three but gets hyper very easily and we have Bradley who is about seven months old.

Cloaked Figure: May I please see Tristan?

Brock: *a hyper young tiger ran by them* That was Tristan.

Cloaked Figure: I understand what you mean by hyper sir.

Brock: You can call me Brock.

Cloaked Figure: Brock delighted. I am Maven.

Brock: Delighted.

Maven: Where is the young one, Bradley?

Brock: He's sleeping in here. Not getting personal, but do you always adopt?

Maven: Oh no! I have had a daughter named Legossi.

Brock: That's an interesting name. *he opened the nursery door and led Maven in*

Maven: Well bless my soul, he is so adorable!

Crystal: His family was killed by a gang called the Decepticons. We brought him inside once we found him at our doorstep.

Maven: Decepticons? *sounded alarmed*

Brock: You know them?

Maven: I don't know who doesn't where I come from. They're trying to achieve total universe domination and want to wipe Earth's population of human beings clean and want to enslave the other species.

Crystal: That's awful!

Maven: Indeed. *she gazed lovingly at Bradley and noticed the backpack* Why on earth would this little one be wearing a backpack that's almost twice his size?

Brock: The Decepticons are looking for him. He's a winged wolf. We had to hide his wings or else the Decepticons would know who he is. His friend Jesse was also being hunted by them, but he already got adopted by Hannah.

Maven: That's odd. I've heard about the Decepticons hunting for little children. They probably have some significance with something the Decepticons have done.

Crystal: We don't know why they want him but the Decepticons came looking for the two of them earlier and I sent them on a wild goose chase. They're bound to come back knowing that they've been tricked.

Maven: I wouldn't be too surprised. I will take little Bradley since I really love him and because I don't want those Decepticons finding this little tyke. Who knows what they would do when they catch him.

Brock: Here are the papers and we need you to sign here please.

Maven: *she filled out the papers and signed them*

Crystal: We hope you'll love the little guy. Here's a little something you should read to understand more about why those Decepticons want him so badly.

Maven: *she lifted Bradley out of the cradle* Thank-you so much. *she took the papers and left*


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 8

HIGH UP IN THE CLOUDS OVER SPRINGFIELD…

Blackout: That stupid wolf will now pay with her life for tricking me! Those two Maximals are bound to have been adopted over my absence! I will not put up with this shit! Lord Megatron's bound to be more pissed than ever. I cannot fail him! Oh there's the orphanage. *he transformed and crushed cars without care*

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Crystal: Yes? Oh no!

Blackout: You fool! You thought I would not come back to solve this matter did you?

Crystal: They've already been adopted but they are long gone by now.

Blackout: You creatures are all a thorn in my side! You sent me on a f***en wild goose chase to get them out in time didn't you?

Crystal: Yes.

Blackout: Well now you will pay with your life! *his hand transformed into an energy cannon and he disintegrated the whole house along with the whole neighbourhood*

Crystal: AAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!!!

Blackout: Pathetic fool. *he transformed in a helicopter and flew away leaving nothing but destruction*

FAR AWAY FROM THE CHAOS…

Maven: Well, I guess Blackout was really riled when he found out that he was sent on a wild goose chase.

Unknown Figure: It's a shame that Crystal and the others were killed. At least we've rescued both Silverbolt and Cheetor.

Maven: You're right Makaidos. Thigocia managed to get Cheetor before I arrived to get Silverbolt. I wonder what the Decepticons want with them anyways.

Makaidos: I wonder about that too. Probably to recruit new Decepticons.

Maven: So should we tell Silverbolt and Cheetor that we know what's going on?

Makaidos: That wouldn't be necessarily because they might assume that we are spies for the Decepticons.

Maven: So we have to get used to them pretending to act like babies, don't we?

Makaidos: Yes, I'm afraid so. In about a few years when the Decepticons forget all about recruiting the Maximals, then you could tell Silverbolt you knew what was going on for all that time.

Maven: Wouldn't his mind corrupt since he'll be doing this for a few years?

Makaidos: I couldn't tell you that for sure but for now, he has to be in hiding and you have to watch over him. *he threw off his cloak, revealing a scarlet dragon* Now I have to get back to the others before things get out of hand there. *he spread his wings and took to the skies*

Maven: So I guess that means I have to find a home now. Great. *she glanced down at Silverbolt who was sleeping, sucking on his thumb* And I gotta take care of a grown Maximal who is pretending to act like a baby. How fun.

*she wandered to a house with a sign that said for-sale*

Maven: Hmm. This might not be as hard as I thought. *she rang the door bell*

Door Bell: DING DONG! *a Siberian tiger answered the door*

Siberian tiger: Yes?

Maven: Good afternoon. I saw you ad for selling your house and I was very interested.

Siberian tiger: Finally! Someone who wants to buy my house. Please come inside. My name is Kyle Smithers.

Maven: Delighted. I am Maven and this is my son, Bradley.

Kyle: How sweet! *he glanced at the house* I'm certain that you want to look around before deciding?

Maven: Oh gracious no! I'm just looking for a house to buy. That's all. I don't need to see any accommodations. Just as long as it's decent on the outside, I'm certain it's decent on the inside. But if you are willing to show me around, what have I to refuse?

Kyle: It shouldn't be long, I can assure you.

Maven: I'm not going to be late for anything so you can take all the time that is vital.

Kyle: Thank-you very much. *he gave her a quick tour of the house* Is it something you are looking for?

Maven: I find it very suitable, Kyle. I was wondering, if you were selling the house, why would the furniture still be here?

Kyle: *laughs* Because the furniture comes with the house.

Maven: Wow. How much does it cost?

Kyle: $60 000.

Maven: *she dug into her pocket and pulled out a small stone* Would this work?

Kyle: *he examined the stone* Madame Maven, this is a very rare diamond. It has to worth at least $300 000!

Maven: Oh keep it then. I got plenty more.

Kyle: Then what more could I say, sold!

Maven: Finally I got a home.

Kyle: I'm going to turn it in to a Pawn Shop and get the money and pay you back the rest of the money and I'll keep the $60 000.

Maven: That's really not necessarily…

Kyle: I insist that you get the proper amount of change back.

Maven: Alright. Just mail me the money in cash, not cheque.

Kyle: Of course Madame. *he turned and walked out the door* Enjoy your new home Madame Maven!

Maven: God bless you Kyle! *she closed the door and walked over to the living room and sat down on of the sofas* Very comfortable. Better than being on cold cave floors that I can say! *she rested Silverbolt beside her and fell asleep*

TWO YEARS LATER…

Bradley: Mommy! Mommy! I want cookie!

Maven: You had four already today, Bradley. No more.

Bradley: No fair! Curtis has all cookies he wants! *he pouted*

Maven: This is not Curtis' house now is it? This is my house and I come up with the rules.

Bradley: Can I watch Tommy the Twain then?

Maven: Yes you may. But then after you are going to take a nap.

Bradley: Yea! Tommy the Twain!

Maven: *she sat back in a chair and looked through the mail. She came across one from Anonyms and opened it. "Urgent!" it read*

_To my most beloved daughter, Maven,_

_It's been two years since the last time we've talked in Springfield together. I have an important warning: Megatron is riled and will stop at nothing to find Silverbolt. Thigocia still has Cheetor safe and hidden, but Megatron sent Blackout to find Silverbolt since he gave up on searching for Cheetor. Blackout is heading for Springfield and won't arrive until the afternoon tomorrow at approximately thirteen hundred hours. You must leave Springfield ASAP and go to Albany, New York. There you'll find Clefspeare and he'll give you a home there. He will be disguised as a real-restate agent named Jared. It is closer to the Decepticons, but they'll never think that Silverbolt is hiding there. You must leave now! I'm sorry about the inconvenience and the time this letter had arrived._

_Love Makaidos, Your Father_

Maven: Bradley, turn off the TV. Go to your room and pack your things. We must leave now.

Bradley: Leave? What do you mean?

Maven: I mean we are leaving our home. We must go and live elsewhere.

Bradley: What about Curtis?

Maven: I'm sorry but he cannot come. *Bradley started to cry* Bradley if you go pack your belongings, I'll give you four cookies.

Bradley: Okay. *he sniffled and walked to his room*

Maven: *she grabbed the phone and called Kyle* Kyle? Hi this is Maven. I have to leave the city right away for Albany, New York. Do you have anyway I can get there quickly?

Kyle: My best friend is a pilot and he'll fly you anywhere for free as long as you say you know me. I'll drop by and help you pack.

Maven: Thanks so much Kyle. I really appreciate it. *she hung up the phone and started packing*

Bradley: Mommy, what do I pack wit?

Maven: *walked over and gave him a suitcase* Use this Bradley.

Bradley: Okay. *he stifled a sob and looked at his stuff animal collection* Spot is coming, so is Cuddles, and Kitty, and Peeper. Lucky, Dwooler, Baby, and my fravorite Bwownie. *he tried to shove everything in the suitcase* Mommy! It won't fit!

Maven: Oh Bradley. Here let me help you. *she put all his animals in one suitcase and everything else in another* There we go! *she caressed his cheek*

Door Bell: DING DONG!

Maven: That must be Kyle. *she hurried to the door and opened it* Kyle! I'm so glad you could make it!

Kyle: Well let's get packing!

AT THE DECEPTICON BASE…

Blackout: Yes Lord Megatron. I will not fail you. I will bring the Maximal to you. Any clues to where he is?

Megatron: He's in Springfield. Get him and bring him to me.

Blackout: Yes milord! *he left Megatron's room* Damn it! It will be a long flight to get from here to Springfield. Oh well, I'm bound to show up at 1:00pm.

Starscream: Still hunting Maximals, eh Blackout?

Blackout: Shut up or I'll break your neck!

Starscream: Give up. You're probably going to wind up coming back empty-handed.

Blackout: Shut the f*** up before I kill you, un-loyal servant of Megatron!

Starscream: Suit yourself.

Blackout: You piss me off ass-hole!

Starscream: Good. Besides I still outrank you.

Blackout: Since the last time I checked, you are smaller and weaker than I am.

Starscream: If you come back with nothing, I'm going to tell you "I told you so".

Blackout: Starscream, go bitch someone else.

Starscream: I like bitching you though. *Blackout grabbed his neck* GULP!

Blackout: If I were in charge, I'd kill you right now!

Starscream: Mutiny now Blackout? *Blackout squeezed harder*

Blackout: I've never tried it and never will! *he threw Starscream against the wall and transformed and flew away* Springfield, look out because here I come!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

ON THE ROAD TO THE AIRPORT…

Maven: I thank you so much for getting me a flight for free to Albany, Kyle.

Kyle: It's the least I can do.

Maven: But I really appreciate it.

Bradley: Me too!

Kyle: I can always help out in future reference. Just give me a call and I'll be there.

Bradley: Ooh! Bwack powice car!

Kyle: If you haven't noticed, but I think that police car has been stalking us for the last hour.

Maven: I know. It's like he wants to know if we're doing anything suspicious.

Bradley: *he looked out the rear window and smiled and waved at the police car*

*the police car suddenly revved into high gear and sped after them, who gave chase*

Maven: Whoa! Whoever this goon is, he must really be riled over something!

*the police man took out a pistol and shot at the wheels*

Kyle: Why that sonofa jackal! He's unaware of the child in the car!

Maven: Step on it! Push this car to its limit!

Kyle: I'm already going over 30 kilometers over the speed limit!

Maven: Give the car all its speed!

*the lunatic policeman shot at the rear window and one of the bullets hit Bradley*

Bradley: Mommy! That hurt! *tears were streaming down his face and his arm was gushing out blood*

Maven: He shot you?!?

Kyle: Try to stop the bleeding by adding pressure to it. *he got on the phone*

Maven: What the hell are you doing!?!

Kyle: Calling some friends to ram this clown off the road!

Maven: He's a policeman! You can't do anything about it! Look out! *a semi-truck came straight at them but Kyle expertly dodged it right in time*

Kyle: There. He's lodged behind that traffic jam we caused.

Maven: Thank the Maker! *she tore off a part of her dress and sealed Bradley's open wound shut*

Kyle: Its steady driving to the airport now… *he was cut off as the police car slammed out of the side of the semi-truck and crushed a car that was stuck in the jam*

Maven: The only lunatics who drive like that are the D. Slayers and the Decepticons!

Kyle: Which one do you think it is? *he steered the car to the right, just missing a smaller car*

Maven: My guess is that it's a Decepticon. He looks like the one called Barricade.

Kyle: Great! Now the lunatic police car turns out to be a pissed off Decepticon!

Bradley: Mommy it still hurts! *he started screaming with pain as the police car slammed into the bumper, shaking the whole car violently*

Kyle: Here comes one of my friends. *a Mustang roared from an intersection and slammed into the police car, which sent both vehicles spiraling to the left*

Maven: Your friends are like Kamikaze pilots! Both insane and daring! *they sped away from the intersection*

Bradley: Mommy!

Maven: Where are you hurt now?

Bradley: *he pointed to the police car that transformed, smashed the Mustang and other cars off the road and transformed back into a police car*

Kyle: I agree now with the fact that it is a Decepticon, he just gave himself away! *he glanced back at the police car that was gaining on them quickly*

Maven: KYLE!!! *he looked up and maneuvered out of the way of another semi-truck, causing it to blockade the whole road* Pay attention to the road! Forget the Decepticon and focus on driving! *several more shots whizzed past the car*

Kyle: How are we going to get past that red Toyota vehicle that's in the middle of an intersection?

Maven: Crash it out of the way! Now!

Kyle: Brace yourselves! *he put the car into high gear and smashed into the red car, smashing all its windows and their own, moving it to the side with such force*

Bradley: Mommy…I'm so tired…

Maven: Don't fall asleep! Whatever you do, Bradley, don't fall asleep!

Bradley: But I'm so tired…

Kyle: Just don't! *their car was rear-ended by the red Toyota car with the police car keeping up with the chase*

Maven: Great. He had a friend nearby!

Bradley: Mommy, make the pain stop!

Maven: *She unfastened her seatbelt and sat in the back with Bradley, unbuckled his seatbelt, put him on her lap, and fastened them to the seat* Kyle! Try to get to the airport. I must leave Springfield with Bradley!

Kyle: Why must you?

Maven: That's not important right now! Look out!

Kyle: I hate those tire spikes! *he saw the barricade in front of them* I guess I'm smashing into that armored S.W.A.T. vehicle!

Maven: You're crazy! You're like your Kamikaze friend pilot!!! *their blue Corvette bashed into the S.W.A.T. truck hard, knocking it out of the way*

Bradley: OW! *some of the glass punctured into his face*

Maven: This is one strong car!

Kyle: I like buying Corvette muscle cars! They're tough!

Maven: There's the road to the airport!

Kyle: I see it! Hang on! *he swerved the Corvette hard to the right and onto the overpass and veered right very quickly*

Bradley and Maven: AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!

Kyle: I hate this road! *he turned sharply onto a probed road with pit-holes digging deeply into the asphalt road, running all the way down to the end of the road*

Maven: Shouldn't they repair it?

Kyle: They would, but they use this road to practice maneuvering A-10 Thunderbolt aircraft to destroy fake targets of moving convoy vehicles, mostly fake tanks.

Bradley: Oh no! That powice car is back!

Maven: We're bound to damage the engine going down this road at high speeds!

Kyle: We need to avoid getting shot by that pissed off Decepticon! *more bullets shattered through the back of the car and shot out the front windshield*

Maven: That Decepticon must really hate us! *she gazed at the gaining police car*

Kyle: That lunatic is going to ruin his engine doing that!

*Suddenly the police car halted with an abrupt stop as a giant boulder rolled on top of it, crushing it*

Kyle: Look! It got crunched!

Maven: *she gazed up at the hill and saw a scarlet dragon flying off* Thank-you father. *whispered quietly*

Kyle: Now, we go to the airport with no more adrenaline rushing!

Maven: Maybe there's a first-aid kit to attend to Bradley's room. We just cannot stop and drive all the way to the hospital. I gotta be out of Springfield by tomorrow afternoon.

Kyle: You're right. Let's drive slowly now.

SOMEWHERE ELSE ON ANOTHER ROAD…

Swindle: Argh! That stupid Corvette driver! I thought for sure that barricade would work.

Payload: Indeed. My tire spike plan was totally foiled.

Swindle: Shall we set up another blockade?

Payload: Set up a perimeter at the airport. I'll lure them to the trap. Have Sideways, Ransack, and Dead End join you. They will not leave Springfield!

TO BE CONTINUED…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

IN THE BEATEN, CORVETTE MUSCULAR CAR…

Maven: Well, that was a scare!

Kyle: I know. That was just so unexpected. How's Bradley?

Maven: He was screaming so loud, I had to put his pacifier in his mouth. He's finally settling down now.

Kyle: You still kept that thing? It's for babies not children who are 3.

Maven: To me, he's still a baby until he's 7 years old.

Kyle: So you'll put that in his mouth even though he's a 6 year old boy?

Maven: Oh gracious no! Once he's five, he won't need it anymore.

Kyle: I understand. So why are you heading to Albany?

Maven: Didn't that car chase tell you anything? They want to capture both me and Bradley.

Kyle: For what reason?

Maven: I'm sorry but those questions are personal.

Kyle: Okay. I'll respect that boundary.

Maven: Thank-you. *she slowly rocked Bradley back and forth, calming him down a whole lot* Well at least your wound isn't gushing with blood. *she rubbed his arm gently and kissed his cheek*

Kyle: Oh great.

Maven: What's wrong now?

Kyle: That S.W.A.T. truck is up ahead, blocking our passage.

Maven: The other way's open…

Kyle: Yes but it's obviously a trap. He's blocking one way so we have to go the other way which leads to a trap.

Maven: Don't tell me that you're going to…

Kyle: Yes I am! Brace yourselves! *he put the Corvette into high gear and slammed into the armored truck which spiraled out of the way*

Maven: You're no better than that police car Decepticon!

Kyle: Well I don't want you to get captured now do I nor do I want to smash into at least six cars blocking one entrance. I prefer smashing into the one vehicle only. Simple strategy.

Maven: Hurry up because here comes ole bad news with company! *she gazed her head out the back window and saw the six Decepticons relentlessly chasing them along with the police car*

Kyle: And the police car's back. What are they indestructible?

Maven: Who knows, just get me to the airport!

Kyle: Just driving past security now. I'll drop you off at the door and I'll hold those clowns off.

Maven: You mean now?

Kyle: When you get inside ask for Captain Flannery and tell him you're my friend who needs an immediate flight to Albany. He'll know what to do afterwards.

Maven: Thank-you. I hope we'll see each other soon.

Kyle: I'm sure we will. *he unloaded the trunk and put the bags on an airport trolley* Now go!

Maven: *carrying Bradley in her arms and pushing the trolley, she walked into the terminal* Excuse me. *she asked an airport worker* Do you know where I can find Captain Flannery?

Worker: Just walk that way. See that pilot drinking coffee, that's him.

Maven: Thank-you so much. *she walked over to the pilot* Are you Captain Flannery?

Pilot: No I'm Pinocchio. Yes, I am Captain Flannery. What can I do for you Madame?

Maven: My name is Maven and this is my son Bradley. I'm a friend of Kyle Smithers. I need an immediate flight to Albany, New York. The only cargo is these four suitcases.

Flannery: Of course I can give you an immediate flight since you are friends with my best friend. What could I say? It's free for any friend of any of my friends.

Maven: Perhaps you have a first aid kit?

Flannery: Indeed I do, for what reason?

Maven: On my way here, we were chased by these crazy lunatics. One of them shot my son Bradley in the arm…

Flannery: By a gun?

Maven: Yes.

Flannery: Is the bullet still in there?

Maven: Yes but I can't go to the hospital because…

Flannery: I need a medic right here stat!

Maven: It's not that big of an emergency. He just needs a bandage for now and we'll go to the hospital in Albany.

Medic: Someone needed a medic?

Flannery: Yes. This young boy was shot in the arm by some crazy lunatics on their way here.

Medic: I should phone 9-1-1!

Maven: That won't be necessary. He just needs a bandage for the flight then we were going to go to the hospital in Albany once we arrived.

Medic: Another words you want an ambulance standing by for when you arrive?

Maven: Yes.

Medic: Would you like someone to accompany you on the flight to Albany?

Maven: That would be nice.

Flannery: Alright then come with me. I'll show you _The Soaring Eagle_. *he took her luggage and walked over to a beautiful Cessna Citation X aircraft*

Maven: It most definitely earned the name _The Soaring Eagle_!

Flannery: Yes it has and I say it is the finest aircraft to ever fly passengers across the United States!

Maven: Remarkable! *Flannery loaded the suitcases into the cargo area*

Flannery: Let's be on our way! *Maven walked up the steps, carrying Bradley and was followed by the medic*

*Maven sat down in one of the seats and put Bradley in the seat beside her and buckled his seatbelt with the help of the medic*

Flannery: This is Captain Flannery your pilot for the flight from Springfield airport to Albany International Airport. The flight will have some slight turbulence included and will be a bit shaky. The current time is 14:57 hours and we expect to arrive at AIA at 20:42 hours. Please keep your seats buckled for whenever we are taking-off, landing, and experiencing turbulence. When the seatbelt sign is not showing above you, you have permission to remove your seatbelt but it is requested that you remain in your seat. I hope you enjoy your flight and thank-you for choosing _The Soaring Eagle Airways_.

Maven: All the best to you too, Captain.

AT THE AIRPORT IN SPRINGFIELD; OUTSIDE THE TERMINAL…

Kyle: Frenzy to Blackout. Come in Blackout.

Blackout: This is Blackout. Go ahead Frenzy.

Kyle: The objective is leaving Springfield and heading to Albany.

Blackout: Did you pretend to help them out?

Kyle: Affirmative. It was like taking candy from a little baby!

Blackout: What of the pretend blockade?

Kyle: The strategy worked out perfectly. Barricade pretended to get crushed by a rock from Cryotek. Payload and Swindle did their jobs well too. I'm think that they got a little carried away though.

Blackout: Did she take the bait?

Kyle: Affirmative sir. The sparrow ate the poison.

Blackout: She believed the fake letter?

Kyle: Affirmative. It will not be long until we have that Maximal in our hands.

Blackout: And I will be sure to share your part of the setup with Lord Megatron. The Decepticons will win this war and will take over the universe.

Kyle: *ripped off the Siberian tiger disguise revealing Frenzy* The Decepticons will prevail!

Blackout: What time will they arrive at?

Frenzy: At 20:42 hours sir.

Blackout: Excellent!

Frenzy: Long live Megatron! Frenzy out.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

HIGH ABOVE THE CLOUDS IN _The Soaring Eagle_...

Maven: There we go! That should be a good bandage for now until we reach Albany. *she rubbed Bradley's arm lovingly*

Medic: It's the best I can do even if it's not that great for a temporarily bandage. *she finished bandaging up the bullet wound*

Flannery: I got an ambulance standing by at Albany International. Once we land, we can turn him to the paramedics for better care. *the coyote pilot stretched* Turning on Auto-pilot. *he walked over to where Maven and the medic were bandaging Bradley*

Maven: What are you doing here?

Flannery: I'm just taking a little break from being at the controls. I needed the stretch in my legs.

Maven: Oh.

Flannery: I love Auto-pilot. That's how I can communicate personally with…

*An alarm started sounding from the cockpit*

Flannery: *he dashed to the cockpit* Oh shit!

Maven: What is it? *the seatbelt sign came on and oxygen masks came down from the safe above the*

Flannery: An F-22 Raptor got a lock on us for a missile!

Maven: A US fighter jet?!?

Flannery: Mayday! Mayday! Alpha Bravo Tree India Niner Niner is being hunted down from a bogey Foxtrot 22 fighter jet!

Reply: Say again?

Flannery: I repeat: Alpha Bravo Tree India Niner Niner is being hunted and has a lock from a bogey Foxtrot 22 fighter jet! Who am I making contact with?

Reply: This is Seria Charlie from Langley Air Force Base. We have you visual. Identify bogey.

Flannery: A Foxtrot 22 fighter! An F-22 Raptor! Oh shit! He has friends with him! AB3-I99 is being hunted by a angry wolf pack of Foxtrot Eagles and with a Foxtrot Raptor leading the pack!

Reply: What is your destination AB3-I99?

Flannery: Albany International Airport. SHIT!!! MISSILE!!! *he launched flares at the homing missile and rolled out of the way*

Reply: What is your cargo and civilian count?

Flannery: A civilian, a Springfield airport medic, and a young boy who has a bullet in his arm from a recent car chase in Springfield. The only cargo is my log book, my first aid bag, maintenance supplies, and the civilian's luggage of four suitcases.

Reply: Don't worry AB3-I99. We got everything under control. We're going to scramble our fighters to take on these bogeys. Scramble! Scramble! We have a civilian transport under attack by hostile Eagles and Raptors. Close combat mission. Bogeys behind friendly bearing 290 degrees west at two o'clock.

Flannery: We need air support now! They fired another missile!

Maven: *she grabbed the co-pilot headset* They are Decepticon fighters! I repeat Decepticon fighters!

Reply: Who's this?

Maven: The civilian on board! *20 USAF F-22s flew past them, launching missiles at the relentless Decepticons* We need to land!

Reply: Copy that. AB3-I99 you are cleared to land at Langley Air Force base. You are permitted to use any runway necessary.

Flannery: They've just launched five missiles! We gotta jump!

Medic: There are only two parachutes on this whole plane!

Flannery: Take them! I'll fly over the base. You must get out safely!

Maven: *she grabbed the parachute and put it on herself*

Medic: What about your son?

Maven: He's a winged wolf. He can fly off this airplane. *she started to un-zipper the bag and revealed two eagle wings*

Medic: We have to go Madame!

Maven: Bradley, you're going have to fly off this aircraft.

Bradley: But I can't! I don't know how!

Maven: Once you get off the plane, started flapping! It will work!

Bradley: I'm scared!

Maven: You must, Bradley! Trust me! Here's your bag. Put it on immediately after you land.

Bradley: What about you?

Maven: I'm going to use a parachute. You must fly!

Bradley: I can't!

Maven: Just do it! It's like swimming, only in the air.

Bradley: *he approached the open door and jumped* AAAAIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!!! *he started to fall then his wings spread out, and he started gliding*

Flannery: Seria Charlie. This is AB3-I99. We're not going to make it. The civilians and the medic already jumped. I'm going have to go down with my plane, _The Soaring Eagle_. Please tell my wife back home at Springfield that I love her and all ten of my children. *he looked up* I'm ready to go home now. Good-bye…ARGH!!! *all five missiles slammed into the Citation X, taking it down in a giant ball of flame*

Medic: They saw us! We're so dead now! *she started spiraling left*

Maven: No! Don't go that way…

Medic: AAAAAAIIIIIEEEEEE!!! *she was killed from the 20mm cannon in the F-22*

Maven: *she landed on the ground* Bradley! Where are you?

Bradley: Mommy! Mommy! *he ran over to her and jumped into her outstretched arms of love*

Maven: My precious baby! I'll never make you do something like that again ever!

*a whole group of military vehicles came over*

A Captain: Are you alright Madame?

Maven: Yes I am. *she helped Bradley zipper up his backpack* But my son Bradley was shot in the arm in a car chase at Springfield.

Captain: Don't worry Madame. We'll take care of it from here.

Maven: But I must get to Albany…

Captain: Are you out of your mind?!? That place is overflowing with Decepticons, waiting for a mother and winged wolf child to arrive.

Maven: Are you sure?

Captain: Positive.

A Sergeant: Why is your son wearing that over-sized backpack?

Maven: Because I'm the mother and he's the winged wolf those Decepticons are looking for.

Captain: Wow. *she took of Bradley's backpack, revealing his eagle wings* That's incredible!

Sergeant: But why would they want you and your son?

Maven: I don't know. *she lied*

Captain: But all you know is that they want to get you.

Maven: Correct. Well they aren't really looking for me, they want Bradley.

Captain: Well as far as we're concerned, you were about to walk into a trap.

Sergeant: The Captain's right.

Captain: Sergeant, you stay here with the wreckage. We'll take over from here.

Sergeant: Of course. *he watched them leave* Ravage to Blackout.

Blackout: Go ahead.

Ravage: Apparently, Starscream and his clowns shot down the plane at Edwards Air Force base and the base personnel told her that she was walking into our trap.

Blackout: That fool doesn't know that he's interfering with Megatron's plans and not my own. He'll pay for disrupting the plans.

Ravage: What should I do now?

Blackout: Try to lure them into New York City instead. Then we'll complete our mission and the Decepticons will prevail…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

AT LANGLEY AFB…

Blackout: Actually keep them there. I'm bringing a squad of Decepticons. We must complete Megatron's wishes!

Ravage: Understood sir. What of the Guardians of the Universe?

Blackout: You think those pathetic fools are going to get in the way? It's kind of asking about the Autobots. All are pathetic and are no match for the Decepticon forces.

Ravage: What time should we expect you?

Blackout: We are going by portal. We'll be there in about ten minutes.

Ravage: Attack the hospital first. They'll be getting medical attention to his wound that Barricade gave him.

Blackout: Understood. We'll attack swiftly. I'm sending Bonecrusher first to jam the highways so there is no possible way the military can come as back up. Ravage, start assassinating the soldiers. Bonecrusher and Brawl will accompany you when they arrive.

Ravage: Ravage out. *he threw off the human disguise and raced off and started attacking the army workers savagely*

Captain: Decepticon!

Lieutenant: That means they found out about Madame Maven and Bradley!

Captain: All troops, scramble! Get your weapons! *a portal opened and an Buffalo minesweeping vehicle and a M1A1 Abrams tank roared out*

Lieutenant: DECEPTICONS!!!

Brawl: Die Earthlings! *he transformed and started shooting at them*

Bonecrusher: *growls savagely as he transformed and attacked the military vehicles*

*the portal opened again and a MH-53M Pave Low IV helicopter came out*

Captain: Not that Decepticon again!

Blackout: *transformed and fired his energy cannons at the base, disintegrating jets*

Lieutenant: Fall back! Retreat!

Sergeant: Let's get out of here!

*they started retreating as an F-22 on the ground started to transform as well*

Captain: They're everywhere! Get out of here! *yelled at the troops* All of you now!

Sergeant: Let's go Captain!

Lieutenant: This is not good. *suddenly their dune buggy transformed into another Decepticon!*

Sergeant: They're everywhere! We must warn Madame Maven! ARGH! *Ravage leapt up from behind him and bit his head off*

Captain: Let's get out of here!

Lieutenant: There's no escape…*Blackout's blast engulfed him and he turned to dust*

Captain: Corporal! Scramble the fighters at nearby bases! Get them over here…ARGH!!! *he was shot in the back from Brawl's hand-mounted machine gun*

Corporal: *he raced through the building and grabbed a telephone* This is Corporal Shepherd of Langley AFB. We are under attack! Send back-up immediately!

Reply: This is Lieutenant Brown of Edwards AFB. What do you mean under attack?

Shepherd: The Decepticons are everywhere! Send back-up… *he was killed when Scorponok leapt from the ground and stabbed him with his tail*

Brown: Colonel Hunt-Kenny! Langley AFB is under attack from Decepticons!

Hunt-Kenny: Scramble the fighters!

Brown: All F-22, F-18, F-35, F-16, and F-15 fighter pilots. This is Lieutenant Brown from HQ. Get to your fighters! Head to Langley AFB. They are under attack from the Decepticons! *hundreds of pilots rushed out of their barracks and ran over to their planes that were being equipped with missiles*

Hunt-Kenny: Contact all USAF bases! Get the Marines! Get everyone! No one attacks the US forces without getting exterminated. What the… *a blue pickup truck rushed across the base and transformed, shooting at the fighter jets*

Brown: Oh shit! They're here too!

Hunt-Kenny: Alert all US bases now!

Brown: Yes sir! *he ran down the hall and dashed into the Communications room and pressed a red button on the wall*

ABOARD THE USS JOHN C. STENNIS…

Seaman: Admiral! Edwards AFB just signaled all bases for back-up!

Admiral: That's impossible! No one could ever be in that big of need.

Weak Transmission: All US bases! This is Lieutenant Brown of Edwards AFB. We are under attack from Decepticon forces. Langley AFB is also under attack! Send back-up immediately… *the transmission was cut off*

Admiral: They need back up! Commander, scramble the fighters!

Commander: Yes sir! All fighter pilots! This is Commander Westbury. We need to send you for back-up inland! Edwards and Langley AFBs are under attack from Decepticon forces. Get to your fighters now!

Seaman: We should alert the _USS Nimitz_ as well.

Admiral: They're right beside us. Wave the scramble flag to the pilots on board their carrier!

Seaman: Yes sir! *he ran out on the deck and waved a red flag to the other carrier*

Admiral: That should work. *fighter jets left his carrier one by one* I wonder what the _Nimitz _pilots are waiting for.

Commander: Oh my… *the _Nimitz_ started to transform*

Admiral: You gotta be kidding me! A Decepticon that big?!? There's no way our fighters could be effective against that!

Nimitz: Tidal Wave must destroy _USS John C. Stennis_!

Commander: LOOK OUT!!! *a giant blast of energy pulsed out of the massive cannon and destroyed the aircraft carrier and only 54 aircraft escaped the destruction*

AT THE DESTROYED LANGLEY AFB…

Blackout: Now's there's no way those American scum can bring back-up!

Bonecrusher: Yeah! We got Decepticons everywhere!

Blackout: We must assemble the Decepticon forces over here.

Brawl: Hmm. Over 5000 Decepticons vs a few people with weapons. I like the odds!

Blackout: Of course we will exclude Starscream out of the fun. He's trying to complete the mission himself.

Ravage: Duh! He wants all the fame and glory for himself…

Blackout: And he shall receive none! Decepticons, rampage the city!

Ravage: Those Guardians are sure to find out of our doing.

Blackout: If they ever come, I'll disintegrate them!

Ravage: What if we hurt the Maximal?

Blackout: If he gets a little hurt that's okay, but if he gets killed, then we got a big problem.

Brawl: So kill everyone and leave the Maximal alone right?

Blackout: Precisely.

Bonecrusher: So where would we find this Maximal?

Ravage: At the hospital.

Blackout: Excellent. And when we complete our mission, we can relax and prepare ourselves for the invasion of Earth!

Ravage: An invasion?

Blackout: Yes. Lord Megatron's been planning this epic moment ever since he was resurrected from the Laurentian Abyss.

Brawl: And we will overthrow the king!

Bonecrusher: Yes! And we will take over this planet!

Ravage: And wipe out the entire population!

All 3: And transform all human technology and take over the universe!

Blackout: Decepticons, ROLL OUT!!! *they all transformed and followed Blackout*


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

AT THE RIVERSIDE MEDICAL CENTER…

Maven: How's Bradley?

Doctor: He's just fine. We've successfully removed the bullet from his arm. The poor little guy. I can't believe someone would be that cruel to shoot a little kid. *he rubbed his German shepherd head* This world is pretty scary these days.

Maven: Yes, though I'm pretty sure that the one who shot Bradley was intending on shooting the driver.

Doctor: He shouldn't even pulled out the gun.

Maven: I really don't think he cares.

Doctor: Has he been caught?

Maven: No. You see Doctor, he was shot by a police officer.

Doctor: A police officer?!? Are you sure?

Maven: Yes. He was in full uniform and everything and was driving his police car.

Doctor: Wow. What a lunatic! Why would he even shoot at your car in the first place?

Maven: He wants to capture my son. So does all of his friends. Military personnel, civilians, and construction workers.

Doctor: Why?

Maven: Here's the scary part. All of the guys who are trying to capture Bradley are Decepticons.

Doctor: Decepticons?!?

Maven: They're everywhere. The police car, aka Barricade, was following us from the start. Then afterwards, some of his Decepticon buddies came and tried to stop us. Even when we left Springfield, we were attacked by Starscream and his Seeker team. I don't know where they are now though, but they mustn't be too far.

Doctor: That still doesn't tell me why they are trying to capture Bradley.

Maven: I don't know either. *she lied* They are just really riled about something.

Doctor: Then they are not far… *the building started to shake violently*…I mean, they're here!

Maven: *she glanced out the window and saw Brawl opening fire on the hospital door and Blackout disintegrated a whole group of police cars*

Doctor: Hurry! Take your son and get out of here!

Maven: I think I should! *she ran into the operating room and removed everything off of Bradley and picked him up*

Bradley: *he was slowly awakening* Mommy…what wong?

Maven: We gotta get out of here…*two disks flew past her and crashed into one of the operating machines*

Bradley: *he shrieked loud*

Frenzy: *he charged into the room and fired with his machine guns*

Maven: Stay back!!! *out of her mouth came a stream of hot fire and burned the evil robot*

Frenzy: HOT!!!!! *he ran off screaming with pain and swearing*

Maven: That'll serve you right!

*the wall was torn down as Soundwave stepped through*

Soundwave: Halt! *she ran under his legs and he stunned her with his taser*

Maven: Argh! *she fell to the ground in pain and moved Bradley out of her way* Bradley, you must leave! Get out of here! Out that open window!

Bradley: I can't leave you!

Maven: Go now, before they get you!

Bradley: I can't! *Maven grabbed his backpack and threw it off*

Maven: Go, my son. Before it's too late! *Soundwave walked towards her*

Bradley: Okay. *a tear ran down his face as he spread his wings and took to the skies above all the Decepticons*

Soundwave: Laserbeak! Buzzsaw! Squawktalk! Eject! Operation Retriever! *three bird-like robots flew out of his chest and flew off after Bradley who started flapping away from the pursuing Decepticons*

Blackout: *he glanced up and saw Bradley and transformed into his helicopter mode*

Bradley: Me gotta get outta here! Must get away fwom big bad wobots!

Blackout: Hey kid! Come here! I'm here to rescue you!

Bradley: He's twying to twick me. Me not gonna fall for it! *he flew past the ever-so-pissed Blackout*

Blackout: You little bitch! Get back here! *he flew after Bradley in hot pursuit* You cannot try to trick us Silverbolt! We know who you are!

Bradley: Who Silvwabolt?

Blackout: You are, you insolent fool!

Bradley: Me don't know what you talking about!

Blackout: Don't play stupid with me! Remember being with your Maximal friends and how we Decepticons attacked your base and sent you into the future?

Bradley: Huh?

Blackout: Now we are going to take you to our leader, Megatron, and convert you to Decepticon.

Bradley: You weird.

Blackout: I'm offering the fact that we can fix your mind out of its corrupted state.

Bradley: You vewy weird.

Blackout: You can be restored back to Silverbolt and become one of us.

Bradley: Me don't wanna be like you. Me wanna be me.

Blackout: You're not helping by acting like a baby. Just repeat two simple words.

Bradley: What words?

Blackout: Say "Silverbolt MAXIMIZE!"

Bradley: What if me don't wanna?

Blackout: Just try it.

Bradley: *he crossed his arms* NO!!!

Blackout: It's not like its something not okay to say. It's like me saying "Blackout TRANSFORM" though I don't need to say it at all, since I'm able to do it by will.

Bradley: *he stared at Blackout and blinked as if he didn't understand the Decepticon at all*

Blackout: Don't be so stupid Silverbolt. We know who you are and who Jesse actually is.

Bradley: How you know Jesse?

Blackout: Because he's a Maximal like you, but goes by the name of Cheetor.

Bradley: You starting to be vewy, vewy weird.

Blackout: Apparently your mind has become so corrupted you can't even remember your own friends. Surely you must know a Predacon known as Blackarachnia.

Bradley: Who that?

Blackout: *growls in frustration* Your girlfriend, you idiot!

Bradley: Don't call me that! I don't know what you talk about!

Blackout: You are so corrupted, it's insane!

Bradley: You're insane!

Blackout: Why you little…*he charged at Bradley*

Bradley: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!! *he flew off far and fast and escaped the pissed Decepticon*

Blackout: Come back here miscreant!

Bradley: *he flew off, flapping his eagle-like wings as hard as he could, and left the Decepticon area*

Blackout: I will find you, Silverbolt, and next time we meet, it'll be the worst you've ever confronted someone! *he yelled*

Bradley: *he gasped for breath as he became exhausted and fell from the sky and landed on the footsteps of a door with a thump*


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

A Voice: Bradley? What are you doing here?

Bradley: *his eyes opened* Jesse?

The Voice: Yeah. It's me!

Bradley: Jesse! I miss you vewy much!

Jesse: Well it's me. But what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Maven?

Bradley: *his eyes filled up with tears* She gone! She gone!

Jesse: What happened?

Bradley: Big bad wobot took her!

Jesse: What robot?

Bradley: Big singing wobot!

Jesse: _Soundwave!_ *he thought*

Bradley: And birdie wobots too! *he started to cry*

Jesse: Shhh. Don't cry, Bradley. Everything's going to be alright.

Hannah: Jesse, what's going on?

Jesse: Mom! It's Bradley. Some reason he's here alone without Auntie Maven.

Hannah: *she came over to Jesse and Bradley* Alone?

Jesse: He claims that a big singing robot with robotic birds took her.

Hannah: Soundwave and his cassette minions.

Jesse: *he turned to Bradley* What else happened?

Bradley: Big bad heliwopter said bad things!

Hannah: _Blackout!_

Bradley: So I fly fast and fall fwom sky and I here.

Jesse: Have you been followed?

Bradley: No, I not sure.

Hannah: Goodness gracious! Your arm Bradley! Are you alright, laddie?

Bradley: Big, bad, bwack powice car shot me!

Hannah: How inhumane! *her Scottish accent hid her anger*

Jesse: That's outrageous!

Bradley: Too many bad wobots evewywhere! Vewy much wobots in sky, on gwound, and in help center!

Jesse: Did the big bad helicopter ask about me?

*Bradley didn't answer*

Jesse: Please! I need to know! *he begged sounding very desperate*

Bradley: He did! And he say you Chee…uh…Chee...Chee…Chee-somewing that fror sure!

Jesse: Cheetor?

Bradley: That it! Cheedor!

Hannah: Well, let's not leave some lil' one like ya out here, laddie. Jesse, help me bring him inside.

Jesse: Yes ma'am. *he picked up Bradley and carried him into the comforts of his home*

AT HAMILTON, BLACKOUT IS PLANNING…

Blackout: Here's what we're going to do. First we need one of our members to go and find Silverbolt and befriend him. Then after those two become best of friends, the Decepticon will lead him somewhere and bring him into a trap and we'll be at the rendezvous point waiting for their arrival.

Barricade: I like that idea. Not too complex and very easy to follow.

Demolishor: I agree. That way we can be in waiting and so Starscream will never find out about our plans and so it cannot backfire.

Wheelie: But of course it has to be a small Decepticon like me.

Sideways: *he frowned* If you transform, you'll scare him, thus foiling our plans.

Scavenger: Unfortunately, not many of us are able to be small.

Blackout: True, but has a problem like that ever stopped us before?

All Decepticons: No.

Blackout: Exactly, so what makes you think that problem will stop us?

Ransack: Nothing important sir, but most of our Pretenders are else where causing trouble.

Blackout: And who are those?

Soundwave: One Pretender is being Alice at Sam Witwicky's college, another is posed as the Russian president, and Bacara is deceiving the clone troopers in another galaxy, leading the Galactic Marines.

Long Haul: Isn't there another spying on what used to be Sector 7?

Rampage: Yeah, Tam Hartfino, aka Fistfight.

Scalpel: And Doublepunch is collecting vital information from the king…

Barrage: And unfortunately for the Guardians of the Universe, Vanquish is watching their every move therefore causing their situation to become dire.

Scorponok: There are no Pretenders available either than Ravage.

Blackout: Ravage isn't a Pretender…

Soundwave: But he has the capability of transforming into organic life forms.

Ransack: Hey, I just got this crazy idea! We'll make the friend to "befriend" Silverbolt a female! What do you think?

Scalpel: Illogical. No female Decepticons are instituted within a radius of 2000 miles.

Ransack: Fine then. We'll get Wheelie to dress up like a female wolf! *the kid-like Decepticon got evil glares from all his comrades, especially Wheelie* Heh heh. Just kidding.

Scalpel: And furthermore, most of the composition of our female Decepticons still dwell on Cybertron, thus rendering that idea useless.

Blackout: But the possibility of substituting for a female is not an impossible task to be accomplished.

Laserbeak: Another words, get a male Decepticon to enrol the position of a female?

Blackout: Precisely!

Demolishor: Okay, now we go fetch Screamer to fill the roll, right?

Sideways: I second that!

Hightower: Clever!

Blackout: Unfortunately, he'll want to work alone and take all the credit for himself. We've just been over that.

Ransack: Or get Ravage to fulfill the roll!

Soundwave: Not going to happen, insolent fool!

Ransack: *stifled a tear*

Blackout: Not a bad idea.

Scalpel: Technically it is logically possible because Ravage has the adaptation to tolerate the capabilities of an average Pretender, therefore permitting him to transform into anything logical, even a female, if he preferred to.

Soundwave: Over my dead corpse!

*The Constructicons combined into Devastator*

Devastator: You wanna make that bet? Because I'm willing to take it on!

Soundwave: Bitches. *he muttered under his breath*

Blackout: It'll work impeccably! Barricade, find me Ravage.

Barricade: With pleasure!

Blackout: This time that f***en Maximal will never envisage it!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

INSIDE HANNAH'S HOME…

Jesse: So now if those Decepticons find Bradley being here, they're bound to find me.

Hannah: I still don't understand what they want you for.

Jesse: They want to convert us to Decepticon, but I'm way too nice, so they can screw that idea.

Bradley: Do I have to take nap?

Hannah: Yes Bradley. You need to rest up from that long flight that you just had. If Jesse ever did that, I'd tell him the same thing, laddie!

Bradley: Aw. I don't wanna!

Jesse: It's for your own good, Bradley. I'd do it without complaining.

Hannah: Jesse has a very valid point.

Bradley: OK. *he ran to the bed he's using* Someone tuck me in!

Jesse: I'll do it mom. *he got up from his sofa and walked into the room*

Bradley: Jesse. I so missed you. I didn't know where you went.

Jesse: I was always here and I don't think I'll be leaving anytime soon, Silverbolt.

Bradley: Not you too! First big bad heliwopter call me that then you!

Jesse: It's your actual name. You gotta get used to it sooner or later…

Bradley: But my name Bradley!

Jesse: I know but you have to get used to your real name sooner or later. Just like my real name is Cheetor.

Bradley: He did say you Cheedor…

Jesse: Because it's my name. I'm using this name to stay in hiding from the Decepticons, just like you.

Bradley: But I can't say it wight!

Jesse: Just try it.

Bradley: OK. Silvwabolt. Silvarbolt. Silwebolt. *pouted* I can't do it!

Jesse: Repeat after me. Silverbolt.

Bradley: Silvwabolt.

Jesse: Um. Let's try a different approach. Say "silver".

Bradley: That easy. Silver.

Jesse: Now say "bolt"

Bradley: Bolt.

Jesse: Now put them together with "Maximize" at the end.

Bradley: OK. Silvwabolt, maximize.

Jesse: Try it again, but say it like you mean it.

Bradley: Silverbolt, MAXIMIZE!!! *suddenly he started to transform and all at once, his whole memory came back*

Jesse: Yes! Cheetor, MAXIMIZE!!! *he started to transform as well*

Silverbolt: Cheetor.

Cheetor: Yes?

Silverbolt: Thanks. Thank-you so much. *he hugged his Maximal buddy*

Cheetor: OK. You can let go now.

NOT TOO FAR AWAY…

Blackout: F***! That idea will never work now! *he put down a pair of binoculars that transformed into a smaller robot*

Scalpel: What's the issue?

Barricade: I got Ravage as you have requested, sir.

Blackout: Cheetor brought his mind back! It'll never work! He'll be able to detect the presence of a Decepticon in a disguise anyways!

Barricade: So now he must be pissed about the bullet-in-the-arm that I gave him?

Blackout: Perhaps, but we can't disguise a Decepticon and send them in their now. I'm so pissed off! F***! F***! F***!

Ransack: So, what do we do now since my idea won't work, as usual.

Demolishor: Capture them?

Blackout: Excellent! We'll arrive at nightfall when both are asleep and we'll get them!

Hightower: Or we could just get them now.

Blackout: Oh yeah. That too would work.

Scrapper: So which one are we doing?

Blackout: Follow me!

MEANWHILE AT HANNAH'S HOUSE…

Cheetor: OK! OK! OK! You can stop hugging me now!

Silverbolt: Oops! Sorry about Cheetor.

Cheetor: You have iron arms!

Silverbolt: Duh!

Cheetor: Oh right.

Silverbolt: Do you think I still have to take that nap?

Cheetor: *he smirked* Well, Hannah did tell you to, so I'd do it.

Silverbolt: Aw man.

Cheetor: Would you like me to tuck you in? *he tried to keep himself from laughing*

Silverbolt: Beast mode. *he transformed back to his wolf form and yawned*

Cheetor: Is that a yes or a…

Silverbolt: *he was fast asleep in his bed*

Cheetor: …no. *he pulled the blankets over Silverbolt and tucked him in* Good night Silverbolt. *he started to leave, then an evil smile spread across his face and he grabbed a pacifier and shoved it in Silverbolt's mouth* _Okay, I lied when I said 'I'm too nice'._ *he left the room*

Hannah: Jesse, did you tuck in Bradley?

Cheetor: Affirmative, pacifier and all! *he said that proudly*

Hannah: You are a real troublemaker, Jesse.

Cheetor: I was dying to do it anyways and I saw my perfect opportunity.

Hannah: I think we all should take a nap.

Cheetor: That's a good idea. *he yawned*

Hannah: I'll come in to make sure you fall asleep… *she was cut off due to the vaguely familiar sound of helicopter rotors*

Cheetor: It's Blackout!

Hannah: Quick, get under anywhere. Hide now!

*the roof was torn apart as a pair of beady red eyes glared down at them*

Cheetor: *looked at the towering robot* And he brought company!

Blackout: *he transformed and reached into the house and grabbed Hannah*

Hannah: AAAAAIIIIIEEEEEE!!!

Cheetor: Hannah!

Blackout: Surrender peacefully Maximal along with your friend or say good-bye to this pretty-faced cheetah!

TO BE CONTINUED…


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Cheetor: Blackout, please put her down, we'll surrender peacefully as you have requested.

Hannah: NO! Don't Cheetor!

Cheetor: *he walked into Silverbolt's room and pulled the pacifier out of the sleeping Maximal's mouth* Wake-up, sleepyhead. We're surrendering to the Decepticons.

Silverbolt: *yawns* We're what?

Cheetor: Surrendering to the Decepticons.

Silverbolt: WHAT?!?

Cheetor: They'll kill Hannah if we don't.

Silverbolt: Which Decepticons?

Cheetor: Blackout and his gang. Who else?

Silverbolt: I just hope we don't have to meet Megatron again.

Blackout: Hurry up! She's got a blade at her neck…

Cheetor: We're coming!!!

Blackout: I haven't got all day, you know!

Silverbolt: All right already! We're coming!

Cheetor: Wow, are they ever impatient!

Blackout: Because we have other things to do and we're not going to keep holding those tasks off!

*the two Maximals came out of the room*

Barricade: Step out of the house with your hands up!

Silverbolt: Oh great, so now all the sudden we're going to prison. *they followed the order*

Blackout: Frenzy, put these stasis cuffs on them.

Frenzy: Yes sir! *he was about to attach the cuffs to the two Maximals when suddenly, a yellow with black stripes Camaro came out of nowhere, transformed, grabbed the two, transformed back into a car, and drove away*

Blackout: NO! Decepticons stop the Autobot!

*two Chevrolet vehicles, a Trax and a Beat, came out of an alleyway and followed the Autobot*

Soundwave: Communications team, ATTACK!!!

*the two Chevrolets transformed into robots and defended themselves against Soundwave's army of cassette minions*

Soundwave: FRIENDS NOT MINIONS!!!

*Whatever.*

*the attacking Communications team ceased and retreated back to Soundwave and the rest of the Decepticon crew*

Trax Robot: Yeah! They've given up! They've given up! They've given up…

Beat Robot: Calm down Mudflap. They'll just want to… *he started blabbering about what the Decepticons might do if they heard Mudflap and then started talking about other random stuff*

Camaro Robot: For once in your life, shut-up Skids!

Mudflap: Let's provide cover fire, bro!

Skids: Good idea! *they both started to fire at the advancing Constructicons*

Mixmaster: Constructicons UNITE!!! *they combined and formed Devastator*

Skids: Let's get out of here!

Devastator: *his mouth started acting like a giant vacuum, sucking up everything before him and destroying it in his mouth of destruction*

Mudflap: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!! *the vacuum-like air sucked him towards Devastator's mouth*

Skids: MUDFLAP!!!

*the hyperactive robot transform disappeared near the towering Decepticon*

Skids: Mudflap! *he started to cry*

Camaro Robot: Let's leave, before Devastator sucks us up too!

Skids: Yes sir. *he was bawling his eyes out as he transformed back into vehicle mode*

Silverbolt: Who are you and what do you want? *he asked both cars*

Camaro Robot: My name is Bumblebee and I'm the Intelligence Officer for the Autobots and I was sent, along with Mudflap and Skids, by Optimus Prime to keep you away from the Decepticons.

Cheetor: You know the Decepticons?

Skids: Arch enemies of the Decepticons at your service!

Bumblebee: I was also instructed to bring you both back to where I am posted to.

Silverbolt: Wait a minute. How do you know that we're the right robots you're looking for anyways?

Skids: We were told to go find a wolf with eagle wings that can transform into a certain type of Cybertronian force member called a Maximal, and we had to find a cheetah that could transform into a Maximal as well.

Silverbolt: Alright then, Mr. Know-It-All, what are our names?

*the talkative robot stopped talking, trying to think of a comeback for that one*

Skids: You matched the description that we were given so we assumed that you were the ones.

Bumblebee: OK. We lied. We were just driving by and we saw the Decepticons arresting you from which appeared to be for no reason whatsoever, so we decided to help you out, losing a comrade in the outbreak.

Skids: Yeah, my twin brother! *he started to cry again*

Silverbolt: Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Look, you didn't have to risk all that for us, we were going to escape anyways.

Cheetor: We were?

Silverbolt: I would've come up with a plan sooner or later.

Bumblebee: Well, we just knew what those Decepticons were going to do to you.

Skids: Yeah. They were going to convert you just like how Ironhide, Jazz, and Arcee went to their side after they were captured.

Silverbolt: They would've failed anyways trying to convert us.

Cheetor: It's almost impossible to convert those with hearts of gold.

Skids: Nothing seems to be impossible for the Decepticons.

Bumblebee: Once imprinted with the Decepticon insignia, you have to fight it, which is very painful, or you will fall to their side.

Silverbolt: So far what's impossible for the Decepticons is to capture us.

Cheetor: So where are we going?

AT HANNAH'S HOUSE…

Blackout: Alright Devastator, you can stop sucking up everything now before you start sucking us up.

Devastator: *his vacuum stopped and all the particles flying towards his mouth stopped moving*

Blackout: Alright Autobot, why did you interfere with our plans? *he asked Mudflap who was hanging onto Devastator's mouth for dear life*

Mudflap: It was Bumblebee's idea, not mine! *he dropped from the rim of Devastator's mouth*

Blackout: You foiled our plans!

Mudflap: It was Bumblebee's idea!

Blackout: Where are those two Autobots taking those Maximals to?

Mudflap: I don't know, he didn't say!

Blackout: Devastator, dispose of him!

Devastator: *his mouth started to suck up everything and Mudflap again*

Mudflap: OK! OK! OK! I'll talk! I'll talk!

Devastator: *the vacuum stopped again*

Blackout: I don't have all day you know.

Mudflap: I know you don't!

Devastator: Aren't you going to talk?

Mudflap: They're either taking the Maximals to our Autobot headquarters or to Sam's home.

Blackout: Where are the Autobot headquarters? *he motioned for Devastator's vacuum to start up again*

Mudflap: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! In Mission City! In Mission City! MISSION CITY!!!! *he barely grabbed onto Devastator's mouth*

Blackout: Devastator, you can release him. Alright Autobot, lead the way.

Mudflap: To where?

Blackout: To your headquarters. You are now officially one of us since you betrayed your friends.

Mudflap: I'll never lead you there!!!

Blackout: Suit yourself. Oh Devastator!

Mudflap: Alright! Alright! I'll lead you there.

Blackout: Excellent! And if we find out that you've lied to us, Devastator can deal with you. Now lead the way!

Mudflap: *terrified, he drove off*

Blackout: Decepticons, move out!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

ON THE ROAD TO SAM WITWICKY'S HOUSE…

Silverbolt: So why are we going to Sam's house?

Bumblebee: Oh, we're not going to Sam's house in Mission City, he moved to Albany, New York.

Skids: He did?

Bumblebee: Of course, and the Autobot headquarters are now there as well.

Skids: How come Mudflap and I were not told about that?

Bumblebee: Because we couldn't get you to stay in one area without leaving while we were talking about vital information.

Skids: Oh.

Silverbolt: So Mudflap was your twin brother.

Skids: Yeah, the poor guy didn't really live much of his life either.

Cheetor: He seemed very hyper.

Bumblebee: Well, let's just say that he was a very hyperactive bot, and Skids just never stops talking.

Silverbolt: Oh.

MEANWHILE ON THE WAY TO THE EX-AUTOBOT HEADQUARTERS…

Blackout: Why don't we just portal ourselves to Mission City, make it a lot easier.

Mudflap: But we Autobots don't travel by portal…

Demolishor: Oh shut up already!

Blackout: Well FYI, but we Decepticons do!

Mudflap: We'll be there before Bumblebee and Skids!

Blackout: Oh well, but then they'll know that you've betrayed them just to save your worthless hide!

Mudflap: But Ratchet says that "All life is precious".

Rampage: We Decepticons don't care about life except our own.

Scavenger: And if you get left behind, it's every-bot-for-himself.

Mudflap: That's not what we Autobots do…

Blackout: You're with the Decepticons now, so get used to it!

Mudflap: I'll never join your team!

Rampage: What makes you think that Prime will take you back now since you've betrayed your Autobot friends?

Mudflap: Optimus would never leave a bot behind…

Blackout: But your friends left you behind to be exterminated which they think happened to you.

Long Haul: We Constructicons don't leave a fellow Decepticon behind, right Blackout?

Blackout: Yes, you DID resurrect me along with Lord Megatron out of the Laurentian Abyss.

Overload: With us, you'd be on an unstoppable force that'll conquer the universe and you will not have to worry about fearing Devastator.

Mudflap: But I don't wanna be a Decepticon…

Blackout: Then you're on your own because no one would take you on their team!

AT SAM WITWICKY'S HOUSE…

Silverbolt: So what, you just ring the doorbell and he answers or you just go into that shed and he assumes whether you're home or not.

Bumblebee: Well, it's polite to say that we're here, is it not?

Skids: Yeah, you just don't wanna barge in or walk across the grass, his parents will kill you if you just slightly touch Mrs. Witwicky's bush.

Silverbolt: Oh so they're neat freaks. I wonder what kind of animal is a neat freak.

Bumblebee: Well actually they're humans, not animals.

Silverbolt: Never heard of that species before.

Skids: Let's go in that shed. I'm beat. Get it? Because I transform into a Chevrolet Beat! *he starts blabbering on and on about his new made joke*

Bumblebee: Now I'm certain that Sam heard us so let's just head into the shed.

Silverbolt: Is there any beds?

Skids: Wow! You must be really used to that kind of stuff if we see you in clothes and trying to act like humans.

Silverbolt: Well it gets to your head after acting like a child for over two years.

Skids: *he changed the subject* I met a worm the other day and he said his name was Mr. Head and I said "That is very sadistic because I can't see one!"

Silverbolt: That was probably the lamest joke that I've ever heard before!

Skids: Because you've never heard one before!

Bumblebee: I thought you were beat…

Silverbolt: I got a joke for you: Knock knock!

Skids: Oh I love these jokes! Who's there?

Silverbolt: Boo!

Skids: Boo who?

Silverbolt: Why are you crying? It's just a joke!

Bumblebee: I got one for you: What did the mayonnaise say to the refrigerator door?

Silverbolt: What?

Bumblebee: Close the door. I'm dressing!

Skids: Have you ever seen a bacon strip?

Silverbolt: OK! Let's stop the jokes and go take a nap like Cheetor has.

Bumblebee: There's a good idea.

Skids: I just hope that those Constructicons don't find us because they really scare me, especially when they combine and form Devastator. He is really, really frightening because his mouth can be like a vacuum and start sucking up everything in his path including robots who are grinded into scrap…

Bumblebee: Thanks for pointing out the obvious, Skids!

Silverbolt: Isn't that what happened to Mudflap?

Skids: *he started to wail* I just got over that!

Silverbolt: I'm sorry.

Skids: *he perked up a bit* Well how do you do Sorry! I'm Skids!

Silverbolt: I mean I regret what I said.

Bumblebee: Let's take that nap now.

Silverbolt: Sure.

Skids: What do you get when you cross and elephant with a kangaroo?

Bumblebee: Go to sleep, Skids!

Skids: Great big holes all over Australia!

Silverbolt: You're a really good comedian, Skids!

Skids: Why thank you!

Silverbolt: You should run your own talk show!

Bumblebee: If I have to get up, the two of you will be sorry!

Skids: You'll change our names to Sorry?

Bumblebee: Just go to sleep and that's an order!

*there wasn't a peep after that, except for snoring*

AT THE EX-AUTOBOT BASE…

Blackout: Deserted! Not a f***en sign of any damned Autobot! *Mudflap was shaking in fear*

Mudflap: One's right here!

Blackout: Which one is it?

Mudflap: Me!

Demolishor: You've lied to us!

Muflap: I didn't know that they were going to move else where!

Barricade: *he pulls up near the other Decepticons and transformed*

Blackout: Well?

Barricade: No Samuel James Witwicky or any Witwicky in that house. The only person in the house is some dude named Gurjiit Singh.

Rampage: Definitely not who we're looking for!

Mixmaster: Now we can destroy him right? *he points to Mudflap*

Blackout: No. We'll access his mind for the location of the new Autobot base.

Mudflap: But I was never told anything about they were relocating!

Scalpel: Just shut up and hold still. *he attached Mudflap's head to a computer*

Frenzy: I'll search his memory files! *he speedily searched through all the memory files within thirty seconds* Nothing about a new base or anything about Sam moving to a new home.

Blackout: F***!

The Constructicons: F***!

Brawl: F***! F***! F***!

Soundwave: Damn it!

Barricade: Shit!

Scalpel: The sonofa bitch probably wiped that part of his memory.

Long Haul: So this Autobot is of no use to us.

Blackout: Just beat him up and throw him far. We'll capture another Autobot sooner or later.

Hightower: With pleasure! *they beat up poor Mudflap then transformed into Devastator and threw him as far as they could*

Devastator: There he goes!

Frenzy: Going, going, going, GONE!!! Nice throw!

A Voice: What's all the yelling about?

Blackout: We can't find those f***en Autobots!

The Voice: Haven't you heard that they moved to Albany, New York?

Blackout: Sure they did!

The Voice: They moved to Albany because they wanted to make you look like stupid idiots and go to this abandoned base.

Blackout: Who are you, bitch?

The Voice: One of Megatron's loyal and humble servants!

Devastator: Yeah right Screamer!

Starscream: I'd go to Sam Witwicky's house first. *he opened a portal*

Blackout: Well this is a first, your actually helping your fellow Decepticons out!

Starscream: *he smirked* Whoever said this portal is for you? *he flew in it*

Blackout: Why that two faced, no good, idiotic sonofa f***en bitch!

Barricade: Damn! Now he'll get all the fame and glory for himself!

Scalpel: I downloaded his portal's coordinates!

Blackout: Thank-you Scalpel! *the small Decepticon opened a portal* Decepticons, let's beat that idiot's tailpipe!

All Decepticons: YEAH!!! *they transformed and flew into the portal*


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

AT SAM WITWICKY'S HOUSE…

Bumblebee: OK. Now you can wake up.

Skids: I thought we'd never be allowed to wake up. *he yawned and stretched and walked over to Silverbolt and Cheetor* Wake up. Wake up. Wake up Sleepys.

Cheetor: You're one annoying robot, Kids.

Skids: The name is Skids, not Kids!

Cheetor: Whatever.

Skids: *he kicked Silverbolt in the foot softly* Hey! Wake up!

Bumblebee: Just let him sleep Skids.

Cheetor: Yeah, he's flown from wherever the Decepticons used to be to my home. I say he's flown roughly two hundred miles.

Skids: Wow.

Bumblebee: So just let him sleep.

Cheetor: Sometimes he even talks in his sleep.

Skids: I don't care.

*the shed door opened and Sam came in, followed by Mikaela*

Sam: Bee, you're back without even telling me?

Bumblebee: Sorry Sam. Hey look at what Skids and I found. *he showed Sam Cheetor and Silverbolt*

Mikaela: Where did you find them?

Skids: In Montreal, Canada. They were being arrested from the Decepticons, so Bee, Mudflap, and I went to go stop them. Then we rescued these two and…

Sam: Where's Mudflap?

Skids: *he started to sob* Dead! Devastator sucked "Muddy" into his mouth of death!

Mikaela: Oh no.

Sam: Are you going to tell Optimus?

Bumblebee: What do we tell him?

Skids: We saw a group of Decepticons arresting two Maximals and we made a reckless decision by rescuing them and then the Constructicons combined into Devastator and sucked Mudflap into his mouth of death while Bee and I fled with the two Maximals.

Mikaela: What's a Maximal?

Cheetor: A peaceful team from Cybertron who are at war with the Predacons.

Sam: So you're like Autobots who transform into animals?

Cheetor: Basically.

Silverbolt: *he yawned* What did I miss?

Bumblebee: Nothing really, except that Sam and Mikaela came to see us.

Silverbolt: Oh, so that's what a human looks like.

Mikaela: What? You've never seen a human before?

Silverbolt: Nope!

Sam: So, what are your names?

Cheetor: I'm Cheetor, you know like a cheetah?

Mikaela: I get it. Your name is Cheetor because you transform into a cheetah.

Cheetor: Precisely!

Silverbolt: My name is Silverbolt.

Sam: I like that name. Silverbolt.

Skids: So, who wants to go for a drive?

A PORTAL OPENED UP NEAR ALBANY, NEW YORK…

Blackout: We're here! Now we'll split up into teams and try to find them. Mudflap, you're on your own and you lead us to the Autobots.

Mudflap: I don't want to be a traitor!

Barricade: Perhaps you can settle being a dead robot then?

Mudflap: Why me?

Blackout: Because you are one of the mother f***en Autobots and I'll destroy your worthless spark myself if you refuse!

Hook: So get going!

Hightower: Yeah! Be off with you!

Blackout: And signal us when you find them, or we'll hunt you down and rip the spark out of your chest!

Mixmaster: Now get!

Mudflap: I'm a getting! I'm a getting! *he transformed and drove off*

A Shadowy Decepticon: Isn't that not wise? They think he's dead and they'll know that he couldn't fight us all by himself.

Blackout: *at once he fell to his knees along with the other Decepticons* They're Autobots, my lord. They tend to be stupid.

Shadowy Decepticon: Let's hope so Blackout for your sake. Remember Megatron doesn't settle for failure.

Blackout: I understand, my lord.

Shadowy Decepticon: Do not bring those two Maximals to Megatron. Bring them to me. I want to examine them myself.

Blackout: And if Megatron asks, I dare not refuse!

Shadowy Decepticon: Just tell him that his lord has them in safe hands.

Blackout: Yes my lord!

Demolishor: And what if this mission turns out into a failure?

Shadowy Decepticon: A failure?

Mixmaster: Yeah, what if Optimus Prime defeats us?

Shadowy Decepticon: Leave Optimus Prime to me. I will break him!

Barricade: None are as powerful as you, my lord.

Rampage: We'll do what you've requested, Hailer of the Fires of Hell!

ON THE HIGHWAY…

Mudflap: I can't betray my friends! I just can't! What would Optimus Prime say?

*he has a quick vision of Optimus Prime who says, "Get out of here Mudflap! You're no longer an Autobot! You've betrayed your friends just to save yourself from death. The Autobot code is to fight with honour and you broke that code! You can now go linger with the Decepticons, for eternity!*

Mudflap: GULP! I'll have to Optimus the truth. The Decepticons will never find out, I hope!

*he turned off the highway and drove down the road*

Mudflap: I just hope none of those Decepticons get there before I do!

*he drove past a really nice home and he thought he saw Sam and Mikaela*

Mudflap: Was that who I think I saw?

*he backed up to the house and glanced at the humans and sure enough it was Sam and Mikaela talking to Bumblebee, Skids, and those two unknown robots*

Mudflap: _I knew it! I knew it! It is Sam and Mikaela! I found them! Uh oh. Skids and Bee are there. And they think I'm dead! What do I say? I was just hanging off of Devastator's mouth and the Decepticons let me go free? No, I won't do that. I'll just have to tell the truth. OH NO! Optimus Prime just came with his lieutenants Jazz and Ironhide! They'll accuse me for being with the Decepticons for sure! Wait a minute. Is that a Decepticon insignia on Jazz? Ironhide has one too! I'm too late! Those two will tell the other Decepticons for sure and then Blackout and the Constructicons will come and kill everyone except me! What do I do?_

*he listened in on the ongoing conversation*

Optimus: I just found Jazz and Ironhide. They really want the Decepticon insignia removed from them.

Sam: They were with the Decepticons?

Jazz: Yeah. I admit it. We were captured and then forced the Decepticon insignia on us. We don't want it! Take it from us!

*the Autobot paramedic, Ratchet, came over to the group*

Ratchet: I'm sorry Jazz. The only way to rid of it is to fight it.

Ironhide: We've tried! It won't come off!

Skids: Hot water!

Jazz: What makes you think that hot water will work? Don't say stupid things, bitch!

Bumblebee: OK. Just calm down. We'll get it removed.

Optimus: *he gazed at Bumblebee, then at Skids* Where's Mudflap?

Skids: He's dead, sir.

Ratchet: Dead! What happened?

Bumblebee: Devastator sucked him into his mouth of death. He's no longer with us.

Ironhide: Of all stupid ideas, how the f*** did you find Devastator?

Bumblebee: It's my fault, Optimus. We were just driving through Montreal, minding our own business when we saw the Decepticons forcefully arresting two robots much smaller than us. I came up with the plan that we'd save them and Skids and Mudflap would provide cover fire while I rushed in and grab them. Unfortunately, Blackout was the leader of the operation and he ordered Soundwave to release the Communications team after me after I had grabbed the two smaller robots. Then I signalled Skids and Mudflap to come out of hiding and attack Soundwave's minions who realized that they were no match for us. They retreated and then the huge Constructicons began to advance on us. Then Mixmaster ordered them to combine into Devastator who started his vacuum-like mouth and sucked up everything, including Mudflap.

Optimus: Do you have the two smaller robots with you?

Skids: Certainly. Their names are Cheetor and Silverbolt.

Ratchet: Those are the names of two Maximals!

Bumblebee: Bingo! *he motioned for the two Maximals to come out of the shed*

Optimus: You're right! They are Maximals. Good job Bumblebee in your part of the rescue and you too Skids though we lost a great comrade.

Mudflap: *he transformed and walked over to the group* Actually sir, I'm still here and not lost yet.

*everyone turned around and watched wide-eyed as Mudflap approached them*

Sam: That's impossible! No one could survive Devastator!

Mudflap: I did. At the last second, I grabbed onto his mouth and held there until Blackout ordered him to stop.

Optimus: There's no way you could've took on all those Decepticons all by yourself!

Mudflap: I didn't have to. They tried to torture me into telling where you were!

Ironhide: You led them here?!?

Mikaela: Oh great.

Mudflap: Actually at first I didn't know where you were, so I led them to the old base and they searched there. They thought I didn't give them the right location and I was keeping it a secret so they tried to search my memory files. Then Screamer came and opened a portal to this location and Scalpel downloaded the coordinates so here I am, forced to tell them where you guys are or I'm dead!

Sam: So you're here to betray us?

Jazz: I knew you were bad news ever since you got here!

Ironhide: I'm gonna scrap you…

Mudflap: But I don't wanna betray you guys! I'm telling you that the Decepticons are here and they mean business.

Optimus: What is their goal this time? To destroy the Autobots?

Bumblebee: That's always been their main goal.

Jazz: Maybe the found out that Ironhide and I are trying to get their stupid insignia off us!

Mudflap: They don't want any of us!

Sam: Not even me?

Mudflap: Not even anyone!

Sam: What a relief!

Mudflap: They just want those two robots that Bumblebee and Skids got away with! No one else!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

AT THE DECEPTICON BASE…

Megatron: Now repeat after me. I am a Decepticon!

Quickstrike: I am a Decepticon!

Dinobot: I am a Decepticon!

Megatron: I serve Megatron, the Lord of the Decepticons and answer to no one but him.

Quickstrike and Dinobot: I serve Megatron, the Lord of the Decepticons and answer to no one but him.

Megatron: My intentions are heartless, cruel, and destructive.

Quickstrike and Dinobot: My intentions are heartless, cruel, and destructive.

Megatron: The only goals I follow are Megatron's goals to be yet accomplished.

Quickstrike and Dinobot: The only goals I follow are Megatron's goals to be yet accomplished.

Megatron: I am furiously loyal, fearless, and bent on total destruction.

Quickstrike and Dinobot: I am furiously loyal, fearless, and bent on total the destruction.

Megatron: The Decepticons will conquer and destroy all who defy them!

Quickstrike and Dinobot: The Decepticons will conquer and destroy all who defy them!

Megatron: All hail Megatron, ruler of the Decepticons and conqueror of the Autobots!

Quickstrike and Dinobot: All hail Megatron, ruler of the Decepticons and conqueror of the Autobots!

Megatron: The Decepticons will prevail!

Quickstrike and Dinobot: The Decepticons will prevail!

Megatron: Congratulations, my new Decepticon friends! Welcome to the forces of the Decepticons! *his hand glowed with electricity as he embedded the Decepticon insignia on them*

Quickstrike: ARRRRGGGGHHHH!!! *the pain left* Whoa! Talk about strength!

Dinobot: What about the problem with transforming and staying in robot form?

Megatron: You are now free to transform at will and you can stay in robot form as long as you like! Also, you can scan anything and transform into it!

Quickstrike: I like the sound of that!

Dinobot: I'm glad that I finally found a team that I'm happy with. The Predacons were lame and the Maximals don't let you do anything really.

Megatron: Well you are free to do what you like, cause destruction and fear, but by my permission.

Quickstrike: Understandable, my lord.

Megatron: Now off with the two of you. Go find a Decepticon named Blackout and join his mission.

Dinobot: Yes sir!

Quickstrike: Wow, we just became Decepticons and we get a mission already!

*the two opened a portal and jumped in it*

ON THE HIGHWAY TO SAM'S HOUSE…

Blackout: First we'll kill the Autobots, and then we'll capture the two Maximals.

Long Haul: Good. The sooner we get this job done, the sooner we can head back to base and take a long break.

Demolishor: Yeah, I could use a two day break.

Soundwave: It depends on what kind of mood Lord Megatron is in. He just might send us on another mission.

Barricade: Blackout! Portal opening up in sector two-one-three-five-nine!

Blackout: I see it. Decepticons transform!

*the Decepticons transformed, weapons at the ready and Quickstrike and Dinobot entered*

Quickstrike: You guys look like you're waiting for the Autobots.

Brawl: Oh, it's the stupid Predacons!

Dinobot: We are not Predacons! We are Decepticons and we've been ordered by Lord Megatron to assist you on your mission!

Rampage: How could we be sure?

*both new Decepticons flashed their Decepticon insignias to the other Decepticons*

Blackout: Well then you're welcomed to join us! The more the merrier!

Mixmaster: And the sooner the Autobots die!

AT SAM'S HOUSE…

Optimus: There has to be a misunderstanding. The Decepticons want us Autobots dead and want to capture Sam.

Mudflap: That's where you're wrong sir! The Decepticons want us Autobots dead but want to capture Silverbolt and Cheetor.

Jazz: Do you think that Megatron is trying to recruit Decepticons?

Ratchet: It's possible. I saw Megatron and Ramjet and other Decepticons, storm into a building and come out hassling a scorpion/cobra and a dinosaur.

Bumblebee: I've heard rumours that the Decepticons are building up their forces.

Mudflap: I don't know what they intend on doing, but they wanted to recruit me.

Skids: So they lied by telling you that you're a traitor?

Ratchet: I recon so. The Decepticons are very devious and have many different ways for recruiting. Propaganda is one of their ways and so is deception.

Optimus: I agree. The Decepticons will stop at nothing to accomplish their tasks.

*a Chevrolet Volt and Stingray pulled up to the house and transformed*

Volt: We gotta get outta here! The Decepticons are here and they look pretty pissed, right Sideswipe?

Sideswipe: That's right, Jolt, they tried to convince us to join the Decepticons.

Mudflap: They did the same with me!

Optimus: Well we better leave before…

*an F-22 Raptor flew overhead and transformed into a robot and landed on a house near Sam's*

Ironhide: It's STARSCREAM!!!

Optimus: Battle positions! Fire at Starscream!

Jazz: I'm gonna kill that sonafa bitch!

Silverbolt: Cheetor and I will help as well.

Ratchet: Bumblebee, get behind me! Jazz, open fire!

Starscream: You Autobots are pathetic! *he fired at the Autobots with his hand-mounted machine gun and fired missiles at them*

Silverbolt: Beast mode! *he took to the skies and flew at the Decepticon from behind* Silverbolt, MAXIMIZE!!! *he transformed and launched missiles at the back of Starscream* Bulls-eye!

Starscream: ARGH!!! You'll pay for that Maximal! *he was shot from Ironhide*

Jazz: This is going to be too easy!

*a tree shattered into splinters as a salvo crashed into it and it was followed by another salvo*

Sideswipe: Decepticon!

Mudflap: It's Brawl!

Brawl: *he drove over a car, crushing it*

Optimus: Ratchet, take Ironhide, Mudflap, and Jazz and take down Brawl! I'll take down Starscream!

Silverbolt: You're not alone Optimus sir!

Starscream: Optimus Prime, I have to admit it. You're a fool!

Optimus: Not even as half as you are, Starscream!

Silverbolt: Hey Screamer! Look up here!

Starscream: *he glanced at Silverbolt who launched a missile right as his head*

Optimus: *he took out his sword and attacked Starscream* You could leave the Decepticons and join us Starscream.

Starscream: Never!

*the familiar sound of rotors drowned out the battle*

Ironhide: BLACKOUT!!!

Blackout: *he transformed* Decepticons, ATTACK!!!

*the Constructicons came out of a dark alleyway*

Soundwave: Communications team, ATTACK!!!

Dinobot: Let's get them!

Scalpel: Charge! *he jumped on Optimus' face and started torturing him*

Optimus: ARGH!!!

Silverbolt: Get off him, you little bugger! *he fired a missile at the Doctor*

Scalpel: AAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!!!

Silverbolt: That'll teach you!

Quickstrike: Remember me, Silverbolt? *he leapt up and attacked Silverbolt*

Silverbolt: ARGH!!!

Jazz: Hang on, little guy! I'm coming! *he back flipped over Soundwave and fired a pulsing energy blast at Quickstrike*

Quickstrike: ARGH!!! *he fell off of Silverbolt and fell to the ground but was caught by Sideways who was being chased by Arcee, Chromia, and a blue motorcycle robot*

Silverbolt: Thanks Jazz! *he flew after Laserbeak and shot the Decepticon out of the sky*

Soundwave: Laserbeak! *he ran over and caught his little minion* FRIEND NOT MINION!!! *Whatever* Ravage, attack him!

Ravage: *a ferocious metallic jaguar with one eye and rows and rows of dagger-like teeth jumped at Silverbolt and started biting savagely at him*

Mudflap: *he ran under Long Haul's legs, jumped up, and yanked Ravage off of Silverbolt, almost breaking the Decepticons neck*

Ravage: *he yelped and whimpered with pain*

Soundwave: *he charged at Mudflap and slammed the Autobot against a wall*

Silverbolt: Optimus Prime sir! There's too many of them! We should retreat!

Optimus: Can't you see I'm in the middle of a fight? *he used his two swords against Blackout who blasted the Autobot leader with his energy cannon*

Blackout: Optimus, just give us those two Maximals and we'll leave. That easy.

Silverbolt: You'll have to catch me first before you take me!

Blackout: Or we can kill all your Autobots and take the Maximals by force. Your choice.

Optimus: No. You can't have them.

*a dark figure came from the skies and transformed into a flaming Decepticon*

Optimus: It's the Fallen!!!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The Fallen: Optimus Prime, don't be a fool. Just give the two Maximals and we'll leave you alone.

Optimus: How is it possible? You we're imprisoned for eternity!

The Fallen: Megatron gave me Rodimus Prime's spark.

Silverbolt: Why are you on fire? Shouldn't you stop, drop, and roll to smother the flames?

The Fallen: HA! You are a feisty little one aren't you!

Soundwave: *he walked over and smacked Silverbolt in the back of the head* How dare you insult the Fallen! He is the one who started the Decepticons!

Mudflap: *he jumped at Sideways, and shot the Decepticon in the head*

*all the Decepticons turned and glanced as Sideways fell to his knees, dead*

Blackout: A coward only shoots his opponent from behind! *he growled*

The Fallen: Well, do we have a deal, or does that death answer your question.

Optimus: You can't have them! None of you Decepticons can!

The Fallen: Very well then. *he turned ablaze and burned Optimus*

Optimus: ARGH!!!

Blackout: Decepticons, kill the Autobots!

*immediately the battle grew intense as robot versed robot, weapons and parts flying in every direction*

NOT TOO FAR AWAY…

Megatron: Come along men! We have to help out our comrades complete their task.

Dead End: We're right behind you, Lord Megatron!

Thundercracker: And we'll give those Autobots pain for interfering with our plans!

Megatron: Yes and I hear that Blackout is battling the Autobots because they have the Maximals that I must have. Tigatron, what can your eyes see?

Tigatron: *he used his new Decepticon eyesight* There's a battle ensuing in the city Albany, my lord.

Megatron: Who's participating in it?

Tigatron: Blackout. The Constructicons. Sideways, but he was just shot in the back of the head by Mudflap!

Megatron: That's our destination! Decepticons full speed to Albany!

AT THE BATTLE…

Blackout: Die Autobot! *he shot Cosmos' head off*

Jazz: We're way out numbered! *he watched Elita One get blasted into a billion pieces from Blackout's energy cannon*

Blackout: There's no escape now Autobots! You should have given us the Maximals peacefully and none of this would have happened.

Mixmaster: Constructicons UNITE!!!

Optimus: NO!!! *he shot Mixmaster then unsheathed his sword and stabbed the Constructicon leader, killing him*

The Fallen: *he disappeared into the shadows as Ironhide fired in his direction*

A Voice: DIVE! DIVE! KILL THE AUTOBOTS!!!

Silverbolt: Who's that?

Ratchet: It's Megatron! RETREAT!

Ironhide: Move! Fall back!

Megatron: *he transformed and landed next to Optimus* I've been looking forward to this.

Optimus: You can't always win Megatron! The Autobots will prevail!

Megatron: Good. Twice the pride, double the fall! *his arm transformed into his ionic fusion cannon and he shot Optimus in the chest, sending the Autobot leader flying against the wall*

Silverbolt: Hey Megatron! I'll take you on!

Megatron: HA! HA! HA! Don't try it kid!

Jazz: No don't…

*Silverbolt leapt at Megatron and fired two missiles*

Megatron: Big mistake, miscreant! *his arm transformed into a mace and he swung it at the winged-wolf robot*

Silverbolt: You missed by a mile!

Optimus: No! Don't escalate his anger!

Megatron: We'll see! *he took out the AllSpark and fixed Mixmaster, Sideways, and Starscream*

Silverbolt: HA! *he jumped at Megatron's hand and pulled the AllSpark out of his opponent's hand* Hey look at what I got!

Megatron: *he pushed Ironhide out of the way* Give me that cube, boy!

Silverbolt: You want it? Come and get it! Cheetor catch!

Megatron: Blackout, intercept!

*Blackout charged and slammed Cheetor out of the way but Jazz caught it and drove off with it*

Jazz: You gotta do better than that, Blackie! *he used the AllSpark's power to fix Ironhide, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Sideswipe, and Optimus*

Megatron: *he transformed and grabbed Jazz and brought him all the way to the top of a skyscraper's roof*

Jazz: *he threw the AllSpark to Silverbolt who caught it* Wow you really suck at this game, Megatron!

Megatron: Come here you little fool!

Jazz: You want a piece of me? You want a piece…

Megatron: NO! I want two!!! *he threw Jazz's halves at the advancing Optimus*

Mudflap: Now what are we gonna… *he was interrupted by the sound of F-22 Raptors roaring over the city*

Silverbolt: Looks like the good guys are here!

Ramjet: Come on Seekers, let's destroy these fools!

*the Seekers transformed into F-22s and flew off after the pack*

*they were too late; already the Raptors killed all the Constructicons, Brawl, Barricade, Sideways, and the rest of the Decepticons either than Megatron, Starscream, Soundwave, Blackout, Dinobot, and Quickstrike*

Blackout: *he powered up his energy cannon and fired at the advancing F-22s who were all disintegrated from the blast*

Ironhide: Come on Autobots let's kill this Decepticon! *he took out his cannons and fired at the evil helicopter*

Soundwave: *he rushed to help Blackout but a second wave of F-22s fired missiles and killed the loyal lieutenant of Megatron*

Starscream: *he fled like a coward but was shot down by Skids and Mudflap; the impact into the ground put him off-line*

Quickstrike: *he was killed from Bumblebee's repeated fire on Blackout, which he intended on getting in the way so Blackout could live longer*

Dinobot: *he shot at Bumblebee, knocking the Autobot out, but was killed when Megatron was tripped by Optimus and fell on top of him*

Blackout: *he pulsed into Ratchet a devastating blast, killing the doctor, and he killed Skids, Mudflap, Sideswipe, Ironhide, and Jolt with another huge blast of energy*

Silverbolt: NO!!! *he screamed as Blackout killed Cheetor while trying to kill Optimus Prime but he missed*

Megatron: Excellent work Blackout, now kill Optimus Prime!

Blackout: With pleasure, my lord! *he started walking to Optimus and took out his tail rotor to use it as a weapon*

Silverbolt: NO!!! *he launched missiles at Blackout*

Blackout: You are a fool Maximal! You can't stop me on your own!

Silverbolt: I know I can't. *he points to the advancing F-22s* But they can!

*the F-22s launched missiles at Blackout and the missiles hit his chest*

Silverbolt: This is for Cheetor! *he fired a missile at Blackout's chest and it blew up the evil Decepticon's spark*

Blackout: *he moaned, toppled back and forth, and collapsed on top of Silverbolt*

Silverbolt: *he shrieked as the massive Decepticon fell onto him; and in the nick of time, he threw the AllSpark to Sam*

*the F-22s flew on and fired missiles at Megatron who was possessed for the powers of the AllSpark*

Megatron: MINE! AllSpark…I'll kill you…

*a quick stab from Optimus Prime's sword cut into Megatron's chest armour and into the Decepticon leader's spark*

Megatron: *he breathed his last and fell at the feet of Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Sam, and Mikaela, dead*

Bumblebee: *he immediately went over to Blackout's lifeless body and struggled to lift it up*

Optimus: You left me no choice, brother. *he said as Megatron's eyes closed for the last time*

Bumblebee: Help me lift this off Silverbolt, sir.

*together they lifted up the body and found Silverbolt lying there, motionless*

Bumblebee: Is he…

Optimus: I'm afraid so, Bumblebee. We lost so many great comrades today, even the two new ones we had gained…

Sam: Wait a minute, before you talk about how they all are dead, why don't consider this first? *he held up the AllSpark to Optimus*

Optimus: *he took the AllSpark and used its power to bring back all the Autobots, but he couldn't use it on Cheetor or Silverbolt*

Bumblebee: Why isn't it working?

Optimus: They are more organic than robot, Bumblebee. If we even attempt, we could destroy them for all eternity. Leave them in peace and let their sparks go to the Matrix.

Ratchet: Hey! Are you saying that I can't fix a thing?

Optimus: Ratchet, our high tech tools might not even bring them back.

Ironhide: Then what will we do with their bodies?

Optimus: We'll bury them in fine coffins.

Jazz: And the Decepticons?

Optimus: They will be cast away into the Challenger Deep, the deepest point on the planet so the other Decepticons who want to revive them will be crushed by the pressure in the abyss.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

AT THE FUNERAL…

Bumblebee: I don't get it. We have the AllSpark, the creator of all life on Cybertron, including the Maximals, and we can't even fix them!

Ratchet: Calm down. They aren't being buried.

Jazz: You must really have your head stuck in the clouds, Doc.

Bumblebee: Yeah, they are being put into the graves right before your very eyes!

Ratchet: Those are just dummies. The real ones are in my office.

Jazz and Bee: What?!?

Ratchet: With this whole funeral thing, Optimus Prime is acting like I had never repaired anything in my time of functioning!

Jazz: Cool your circuits, Doc. Optimus is sometimes stupid, that's all.

Bumblebee: Yeah, he has a valid point Ratchet.

Ratchet: When I have the right training and the right tools, I never give up on anyone! I can bring them back on-line. I know I can!

Ironhide: We believe you could, Ratchet. I just hope that Prime would fall for the dummies.

Bumblebee: Me too. I liked those guys. They were brave, loyal, and willing to give up their lives for their own freedom.

Jazz: Yeah, they were really cool too.

Ironhide: Like you Jazz?

Ratchet: Well one thing for sure is that I'm going to wait for Optimus Prime to leave, and then I'll repair them!

TWO DAYS LATER, OPTIMUS PRIME LEAVES…

Jazz: Hey Ratchet! Optimus Prime just left. He's gone to make sure that there are no more Decepticons wandering around; except he's not checking at the Decepticon base.

Ratchet: Good now I can start repairing the two Maximals!

Bumblebee: You said that you've started working on them at night.

Ratchet: I know, but now I have to repair their sparks.

Ironhide: Are you sure you can do that? *he got a dirty glare from Ratchet*

Ratchet: Of course I can! They don't call me the Autobot medical officer for nothing!

Jazz: Then what are ya waiting for Doc? Get their sparks repaired!

FIVE HOURS LATER…

Ratchet: *he stepped out of his medical office*

Jazz: Well?

Ratchet: *he flashed Jazz a V-sign for victory*

Bumblebee: How are they?

Ratchet: They're just sleeping now and…

Sam: *he came out of his house* Who's sleeping now?

Ironhide: Umm. Promise not to tell Prime?

Sam: Sure. What's up?

Ratchet: The Maximals that were buried are dummies. I have the real ones in my office and I fixed them, spark and all!

Sam: You were told not to interfere with the way of life…

Ratchet: I would've thrown away my position as medical officer if Prime says that I can't fix them with my tools that do work.

Sam: Let me guess, they are just sleeping now?

Ratchet: Exactly.

AT LEAST TWELVE THOUSAND FEET BELOW SEA LEVEL…

*Starscream stirred and his eyes opened*

Starscream: Where am I? It's so dark, cold, and wet. *he turned on his lights and shined them all around and he saw his fellow Decepticons, dead* I must get to the surface and go to Cybertron. I must bring back reinforcements to help us destroy the Autobots! *he transformed and activated his engines to full power and roared out of the depths of the Challenger Deep…*

ABOVE THE MARIANA TRENCH AND THE CHALLENGER DEEP…

*a military submarine hunter was holding position, due to the fact that something came on the scanners*

Admiral: Prepare to launch depth charges. There's something moving down there.

Captain: Sir?

Admiral: Yes? What is it?

Captain: Whatever it is, it's rising fast. Our scanners detected it when it was at the bottom of the Challenger Deep. Now it's 8000ft below sea level and rising!

Admiral: Launch depth charges!

Captain: 7000ft…6500ft…

Admiral: What ever it is, it must be powered with nuclear engines if it can rise that fast!

Captain: 4000ft…3000ft…2000ft…1000ft…it's here!

*suddenly an F-22 Raptor exploded out of the surface of the ocean, right through the submarine hunter which sunk, crew and all*

Starscream: _I must tell the other Decepticons on Cybertron that I'm coming._ Doo new sta! Nabor tu rey, destruj goi. *(Translation: This is Starscream, all Decepticons, I'm heading for Cybertron, stand by.)*

IN RATCHET'S MEDICAL OFFICE…

Silverbolt: Huh…where am I…what happened?

Ratchet: You're in my medical office. Blackout's body fell on top of you, and you were dead, but I repaired your body and found out that you were in stasis lock, so I fixed that problem.

Silverbolt: Right, I remember. We were fighting the Decepticons. Was it a success?

Ratchet: As a matter of fact, it was. All the Decepticons were killed and casted away into the Challenger Deep. You are to be given an award for your valour.

Silverbolt: An award? I don't deserve an award for valour. Besides, I wasn't the only one who showed it. Ironhide, Jazz, and Mudflap are the ones to receive one, not me.

Ratchet: I like you Silverbolt. You always put others before yourself.

Silverbolt: Why would I recognize myself when there were better warriors than me?

Ratchet: Don't you ever recognize your own skills?

Silverbolt: No. There's no need to give myself praise when others deserve it.

Ratchet: Doesn't that make you just want to be like them more?

Silverbolt: No, well kind of…

Ratchet: Well then don't you think you should give yourself some appreciation every now and then? Trust me, when you know you've done well and you know that others have done better, still you should compliment yourself on doing a good job.

Silverbolt: If I do that, I'll over compliment myself…

Ratchet: There's no such thing as over complimenting. If there is, I call it stupidity.

Silverbolt: I say that I'll over compliment myself, because I'll want to do something brave yet foolish at the same time…

Ratchet: How do you know that? You've never complimented yourself before.

Silverbolt: I guess I've never tried it.

Ratchet: Well you can try it when you get your award. Come on, let's get you outside for some fresh air.

Silverbolt: My legs feel numb. *he tried to move his legs* I can't move them!

Ratchet: Perhaps Blackout broke them when he fell on top off you. *he gently picked up Silverbolt and carried him outside*

SOMEWHERE IN SPACE…

Starscream: Time is running out…

*he flew past Jupiter, and rocketed away from the solar system*

Starscream: I got a very long flight ahead of me. Megatron and the other Decepticon warriors must be resurrected! I'll bring most of the forces of the Decepticons with me to Earth to crush the Autobots once and for all!

*he put his engines on full throttle including his Cybertronian power and flew fast to Cybertron, faster than the speed of light…*


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

AT THE AUTOBOT HEADQUARTERS IN ALBANY, NEW YORK…

Bumblebee: Ratchet, I thought you said that you've repaired him completely!

Ratchet: Apparently his legs are still numb after being crushed by Blackout…

Silverbolt: They could be broken but don't worry, I'll be fine.

Bumblebee: You said "spark and all", Ratchet!

Jazz: Cool your circuits Bee. At least Ratchet brought them back on-line…

Optimus: *he walked over to the group* Who's back on-line?

Ratchet: _Shit!_ GULP! Um, Silverbolt and Cheetor are, sir?

Optimus: They're what?!?

Bumblebee: Ratchet repaired them…

Jazz: I say he did one hell of a job!

Optimus: Ratchet, I told you not to interfere with life!

Sam: Told you so!

Silverbolt: Hey! I'm happy to be on-line! I don't want my spark to join the Matrix yet! I'm glad I'm alive rather than dead!

Ratchet: See? He didn't want to do but you're like, "Ratchet don't interfere with life, let them DIE!!!"

Optimus: But look at him! He's going to be crippled for the rest of his life until he goes off-line!

Silverbolt: Crippled smippled! I'd rather be crippled and alive than dead! Besides Ratchet can fix my legs…

Optimus: What makes you think he can?

Silverbolt: He repaired my spark and brought me on-line again! Who else would I trust? Cheepers, I bet you are just like your brother, Megatron!

Jazz: Whoa! Chill out both of ya! Optimus, so what if he's back on-line? If YOU were off-line, how would YOU feel if WE didn't bring YOU back on-line?

Ratchet: Yeah! The next time you go off-line, I'd probably not repair you because of what you said to Silverbolt. If he's happy to be on-line, YOU have no say in it!

Optimus: Well, I still think you should have not interfered with the way of life, Ratchet. *he left*

AT CYBERTRON…

Motormaster: What brings you back to Cybertron, Starscream?

Bugbite: Yeah! Shouldn't you be on Earth with Lord Megatron?

Starscream: Megatron is dead. Optimus Prime killed him. I need to bring more of us to Earth to carry out the Autobots' destruction.

Reverb: Oh those damn Autobots giving you trouble?

Starscream: Much trouble. They killed almost all the Decepticons on Earth including the Constructicons.

Astrotrain: Megatron, our powerful leader is dead?!?

Barrage: NO one could kill Megatron and try to get away with it!

Blitzwing: No one can even try to get away with killing an entire regiment of Decepticon warriors!

Onslaught: Yeah! Let's kill those puny Autobot freaks!

Trypticon: Let's crush their sparks!

Fracture: Make them suffer!

Afterburner: And show them no mercy for none was shown to our Decepticon comrades!

Blastcharge: How many Decepticons are still on-line?

Starscream: Swindle, Payload, and I.

Shrapnel: Just you three?!?

Motormaster: That means they killed most of the Decepticons!

Starscream: Yes, I need you all to come with me to Earth. We'll destroy the Autobots and resurrect our glorious leader!

Red Alert: I'll be more than happy to assist with that!

Lugnut: All hail Megatron!

Crumplezone: Our glorious leader!

Starscream: Decepticons, move out! On to Earth! On to Earth!

*the whole area on Cybertron was filled with Decepticons transforming and flying into space with Starscream leading the way*

AT THE AUTOBOT HEADQUARTERS…

Silverbolt: I don't get. Why is Optimus so badly concerned that I'm on-line?

Ratchet: He's just pissy about having that whole funeral for no damn reason.

Silverbolt: He had a funeral for us?

Jazz: Yeah, but he buried dummies instead of you guys though.

Silverbolt: *he snickered* You know that's kind of funny.

Ironhide: I know! It's just proves how much of an idiot he is.

Gears: *he walked over to the group* You're going to get in so much trouble Ratchet. You brought him back on-line.

Silverbolt: What's it to you?

Gears: You're not supposed to be on-line. You're supposed by in a very fine coffin underground.

Jazz: We could use you as the substitute. Prime will never know.

Silverbolt: Yeah. They could really use you.

Gears: Well, you should be still dead. *he walks away with his head held high and his eyes closed*

Ratchet: Gears! Look out! Don't walk into the…

Gears: *he walked into a tree and falls down knocked out*

Ratchet: Tree.

ARRIVING IN THE SOLAR SYSTEM…

Starscream: We're almost there.

Astrotrain: I'll fly ahead and alert them of our coming. Give them let's say ten stellar cycles to get ready before we attack.

Bugbite: Cool. Then we kick their f***en asses!

Motormaster: Excellent.

Astrotrain: *he flew off from the others and arrived at Earth's atmosphere in a matter of minutes* Here's the planet. *he saw a space shuttle*

AT THE PENTAGON IN THE US…

Lieutenant: Sir! There's something coming from space at a fast speed!

4 Star General: Bogey is coming from the direction of Mars.

Lieutenant: He's coming so close…

Captain: What is it?

Secretary of Defence: Where is it?

4 Star General: The bogey is in Earth's atmosphere.

SOD: Alert the NASA base. They have a shuttle up there.

UP IN SPACE…

Astronaut: Houston? What's the problem?

Reply: There's a bogey coming from your right. You are to return to base immediately.

Astronaut: My scope's negative! I'm not picking up anything!

Reply: It's out there. It's definitely not man-made.

Astronaut: Just let us finish this improvement to the ISS.

Reply: Get the f*** out of there…. *the transmission was abruptly cut off*

Astronaut: Houston, do you copy? Houston, do you…ARGH!!! *Astrotrain came out of no where and blasted the shuttle to bits*

Astrotrain: I have what I need. *he transformed into the space shuttle* Trok de kerr ah… tug e rety new sta! Ter trio!*(Translation: Astrotrain prepared to land… Precede with bringing the forces, Starscream! Got them by surprise!)* This is going to be easy. *he blasted through the Earth's atmosphere at full speed…*

IN MANHATTAN…

Person: Hey! What's that up there?

Police officer: Looks like a space shuttle!?!

Person: What's it doing here? *the city started to shake and glass started shattering*

Police Officer: Get off the road! Get off the road!

*people started scrambling as the space shuttle roared overhead and landed on the road smashing cars, buses, and killing more than 200 with the death toll rising…*

AT SAM WITWICKY'S HOUSE…

Silverbolt: So your parents are completely fine if I stay here?

Sam: Yeah, you and your friend. Just as long you don't make a mess.

Silverbolt: Well I'm relatively clean and I'm not known for making messes. *he sat down on one of the sofas and turned on the T.V.*

Reporter: And now we have breaking news. Somewhere in the Earth's atmosphere, a space shuttle disappeared of the radars of countries from all over the world. Just suddenly vanished into thin air. And now there are confirmed reports that a space shuttle just made a touch and go on a road in Manhattan just recently. Now here's Shirley with that report.

Shirley: Thanks Bob. As you can see right behind is a devastating work of a space shuttle landing on this very road then taking off. Over 200 have been confirmed killed and over 500 injured in this deadly attack. People are questioning if its terrorists. Others think it had a malfunction but the problem was fixed. The one's being held responsible right now for the sudden two events is NASA. Now back to you Bob. *Sam turned off the T.V.*

Silverbolt: Well that's strange…

Sam: Very interesting…

Silverbolt: What do you think it is?

Sam: Decepticons.

Silverbolt: Decepticons? How could that be? They were disposed into the Challenger Deep never to be heard of.

Sam: But the Autobots fled from Cybertron because of the Decepticon attacks. That means that one probably fled to Cybertron to bring more back up….


End file.
